


Study Break

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dream Sex, Drunkenness, Frottage, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Pee Games, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Desperation, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Top Rin, Top Yukio, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Watersports, Wet Dream, Wetting, Yaoi, bottom rin, bottom yukio, drunk pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Incest, Omorashi, and Yaoi warning. Rin/Yukio consecutive drabbles involving omo and sexy time. I'm just going to keep posting until I'm out of ideas.





	1. Study Break

Rin stood in the doorway of the room he shared with Yukio, watching his brother intently. Yukio didn’t know he was standing there- he had opened the door a crack and decided not to make himself known when he saw Yukio sitting at his desk reading, squirming in his chair. Rin felt sick for thinking so, but Yukio was so cute squirming around, trying to focus on his reading. Finally, Rin decided to enter the room.

Yukio didn’t notice him until he crept up behind his brother, tickling his sides. This made Yukio jumped and his hand fly to his crotch. Rin laughed, leaning down and wrapping his arms loosely around Yukio’s neck. “Hey, little brother.” He whispered in his ear.

Yukio blushed furiously, removing his hand from his crotch and trying to stand up. “Let me up, Rin. I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Rin told him. He bent down and slowly moved his mouth over Yukio’s neck, planting small kisses all the way up to his ear. “I was watching you squirm.” He whispered.

Yukio moaned at his brother’s touch. “Rin, we shouldn’t be-“

“Why not?” Rin interrupted him. “It wouldn’t be the first time, Yuki.” He murmured, moving his hands down his brother’s torso. His brother was frozen in place, squeezing his thighs together tightly. Rin’s hands stopped at Yukio’s lower stomach. “What would happen, if I pushed down right here?” He teased his brother. He could feel Yukio’s swollen bladder under his fingertips.

“Rin, don’t.” Yukio begged.

Rin spun the desk chair around suddenly. He anchored himself on top of his brother, pressing his dick into Yukio’s crotch. He could feel Yukio growing hard beneath him. “Mmm…I can feel you, Yukio.” He used his hand to lift Yukio’s chin, bringing his face close to his brothers. “Do you want to kiss me, Yuki?” He murmured, barely an inch from Yukio’s mouth.

Yukio breathed heavily, finally raising his hands to grip Rin’s face. He brought his lips to Rin’s forcefully, opening Rin’s mouth. Rin moaned into Yukio’s mouth as he felt his brother’s tongue circling his own. He pushed his hips toward Yukio, pressing their erections together. “R-Rin…” Yukio pulled away from his brother’s mouth and moved his hand from Rin’s face down to his own crotch.

Rin could feel Yukio’s hand separating them. He got off of his brother, motioning for Yukio to follow him. Yukio stood, his hand still pressed into his crotch. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Rin to direct him. Rin gently took Yukio’s free hand and led him down the hall, into the bathroom. Yukio had trouble keeping up, his hand jammed in his crotch, on the verge of wetting himself.

In the bathroom, Rin helped his brother out of his shirt and unbuckled his pants buckle. He slipped off his own shirt and pulled down his pants. He knelt down, kissing his brother’s toned stomach down to the waistband of his pants. Yukio’s hands were now both shoved under his pants, gripping his member. Rin tugged Yukio’s pants down. He was wearing boxer briefs, the same as Rin. “Come with me.”

Rin led Yukio into the shower stall, both of them still in their underwear. Rin moved Yukio’s hands away from his crotch and placed his own hand there instead, gripping his erect member. His own erection was pulsing, and he began kissing Yukio’s neck. He nipped playfully at Yukio’s neck, being careful of his canines. Yukio moaned loudly, his breath short and shallow.

“I’m going to let go of you, Yuki.” Rin told him. “And I’m going to press myself against you.” Rin was practically panting. “And I want you to pee.”

“R-Rin, no, I can’t.” Yukio stammered, his face turning red.

Rin moved his hand away from Yukio’s crotch, grabbing both of Yukio’s hands and gripping them tightly. He pressed his front into Yukio’s, moaning as his erection touched Yukio’s. Yukio winced, trying to hold it, but it was useless. Rin felt the warmth spread into his own crotch, gasping softly. He brought his lips back to Yukio’s neck as urine splashed onto the shower floor. 

Yukio moaned loudly, his body going limp against Rin as he relieved himself.  
When Yukio had finished, Rin turned on the shower. As warm water poured over them, Rin removed his own underwear and threw them into the corner of the shower. He knelt down and gently removed his brother’s underwear and tossed them over with his own. He kissed Yukio’s stomach, all the way down to his pelvis. He brought his hands up to grip Yukio’s dick, licking the length of his shaft.

Yukio moaned, and Rin sucked his member, thrusting it deeper into his mouth. Rin stood, grabbing Yukio and pressing their erections together. He wrapped his arms around his brother, and felt Yukio’s arms holding onto him as well. Their mouths found each other’s again, tongues dancing in one another’s mouths. Rin reached down and grasped his and Yukio’s members, moving back and forth so that his erection rubbed along the length of Yukio’s.

Yukio moaned into Rin’s mouth, reaching his own hand down to help Rin. He began thrusting himself against Rin as well. Rin wrapped his lips around the side of Yukio’s neck, sucking deeply. Yukio threw his head back, gasping loudly. Rin felt Yukio increase the speed of his hand on their members, and moaned into Yukio’s neck.

“R-Rin…” Yukio murmured his name, and Rin brought his lips back up to his brothers.

“Yes, Yuki?” he panted.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rin brought his lips back to Yukio’s, pumping his hand faster. He felt his own orgasm building and he rested his forehead against Yukio’s.

Yukio gasped as he came, moaning loudly and resting his face in the crook of Rin’s neck. Feeling Yukio’s juices pushed Rin over the edge, and he began to cum as well. He moaned as he released, his own fluids mixing with his brothers. When they had finished, they both sunk to the shower floor. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio under the stream of warm water, pulling him close. Yukio hugged him back, kissing his cheek gingerly.

Yukio nuzzled into the crook of Rin’s neck. “Do you want to wash each other now?” He asked his brother.

Rin nodded. He stood and held out his hand, helping Yukio off the shower floor. “Good study break?” he asked him.

Yukio took his hand and blushed, nodding. “Good study break.”


	2. The Games We Play

“I can’t stand it when you do this to me.” Rin whispered to Yukio, his voice almost too low for his brother to hear.

“Do what?” Yukio grinned at him devilishly, making a point to squirm on the bus bench they were seated on.

“You know exactly what.” Rin groaned inwardly, his erection too tight in the confines of his pants. “Just you wait until we get back, Yuki.” He muttered, biting his lip as he tried to control his sexual urges.

Yukio leaned in closer to Rin, squeezing his thighs together tightly. “Well, I hope I can wait that long.” Yukio whispered, teasing Rin.

Rin looked out the window, trying to ignore the game Yukio was playing with him. Since finding out about his little kink, Yukio had been doing things like this to please Rin- and Rin appreciated it. But, they were in public, Yukio with a bursting bladder, and Rin with a hard-on. And unfortunately, there was nothing that Rin could do about either of those things until they got home. Watching his brother writhe and squirm on the bus was the worst form of torment. Rin loosened his necktie and sighed deeply.

“Rin, are you angry with me?” Yukio asked him in a serious tone.

Rin leaned in close and whispered, “No, are just making me so incredibly horny that I could jerk myself off right here on this bus.”

Yukio smiled at him, his legs bouncing up and down. “Yeah, that’s the idea.” He wriggled around, whimpering slightly. “I drank soooooo much at dinner, Rin. I seriously have to pee.”

Rin could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He gripped his thigh with his hand and growled, “You’re killing me, Yuki.”

After a few minutes of silence and squirming, Yukio said, “Book store.” Which alarmed Rin greatly. “Book store” was the phrase that Rin and Yukio had designated in case one of them was being pushed too far, or if they had to say something important and needed to be taken seriously. Rin looked at his brother with concern, waiting for him to continue. “Switch seats with me.”

Rin immediately stood, switching seats so that he was in the aisle seat and Yukio was in the window seat. They were sitting in the very back of the near-empty bus, and the second Yukio sat down, he jammed his hand into his crotch and inhaled sharply. Rin gently tugged his brother’s arm. “Talk to me, Yuki.”

Yukio shook his head, squirming in his seat. “I’m alright.” He exhaled deeply. “I almost pissed myself.” He whispered, a flush coating his cheeks.

“Do you want to stop and try to find a public restroom?” Rin asked, not wanting his brother to pee himself on the bus and be embarrassed.

Yukio shook his head. “We’re only two stops away. I’ll be alright.”

“You’re sure?”

Yukio nodded. “Crisis averted.” He said with a small smile.

Rin was now reassured that Yukio was okay, and was also realizing just how hot his pure desperation was. He felt his erection throbbing, and he inconspicuously grinded himself against the seat, though it didn’t help much. Yukio writhed and squirmed, his hand finally removed from his crotch. Rin’s hand slipped onto his brother’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. 

“Know what might help?” He whispered in his brother’s ear. He didn’t wait for a response before saying, “If you were hard.” His hand crawled up his brother’s thigh, finally reaching the front of his pants. Rin squeezed Yukio’s package, making his brother sigh deeply and buckle his hips. “More?” Rin whispered. Yukio nodded in response. “Tell me.” Rin pressed, running his fingers over the front of Yukio’s pants to tease him.

“M-More.” Yukio murmured, biting his lip and trying to hide the obvious pleasure from his face.

Rin palmed Yukio, squeezing him every now and again. He gingerly ran his hand over the outline of his brother’s length, until they finally got to their bus stop. Rin and Yukio slipped off the back exit of the bus to avoid any of the other passengers seeing their quite obvious erections. Out on the street, they were only a few blocks from the dorms. The street was dark and empty except for Rin and Yukio. Rin walked close to his brother, who had his hand gripping the front of his pants. 

“Almost there.” He whispered.

A block from the dorms, Yukio froze. He crossed his legs, jamming his free hand into his crotch along with the one that was already there. “R-Rin.” He stammered, trying desperately to control himself. Rin watched as Yukio’s pants grew darker, and listened as the sound of his brothers labored breathing turned to a strong hissing emerging from his crotch. He watched as the darkness spread, soaking his legs completely, and listened as the hissing turned to a splattering as his urine began hitting the concrete. His brother peed for at least a minute, a puddle growing on the sidewalk beneath him. Rin approached his brother, gently rubbing his back as he finished.

When Yukio looked up at Rin, his eyes were tearful. Rin wasn’t sure whether it was from the relief, or if he was embarrassed. “R-Rin.” He stammered again.

“Talk to me, Yukio.” Rin helped his brother step out of the puddle and led him down the street.

“I-I’m sorry, I wanted to hold it until-“

“Yuki, don’t apologize. That was ten times better because you really couldn’t hold it.” Rin told him honestly. “Just please hurry, before I cum right here.” He added, biting his lip.

When they got to the dorm, Rin told Yukio to strip in the foyer. “Get in the shower, okay? I’ll put these in the wash.” Rin pecked Yukio’s lips gently, which made him blush.

Rin met Yukio upstairs, as he was getting out of the shower. He handed his brother a towel, and pulled Yukio close once he had wrapped himself in it. Rin pulled Yukio into a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the cavern of Yukio’s mouth. He could feel Yukio’s wet skin dampening his clothes, but he didn’t mind. His hands found his brother’s waist, pulling Yukio against his erection. He moaned as he was met with Yukio’s own hard on.  
“Come on, I can’t wait any longer.” Rin murmured, gently leading Yukio down the hall and into their room. 

Once in the room, they resumed their passionate kiss. Rin felt Yukio’s tongue dancing with his, and his hands reaching to pull off Rin’s shirt. He allowed Yukio to take control, helping Rin out of his shirt and pants, and then shoving him onto the bed. Once on the bed, Yukio knelt between Rin’s legs, taking Rin’s member into his mouth at once. Rin groaned, his hips buckling at the warmth surround his sex. His brother’s mouth was so wet, so warm, so enticing. 

“Get on top of me, Yuki. Let me taste you.”

Yukio obeyed, turned and getting on top of Rin in a “69” position, hovering inches above his body. He took Rin’s sex back into his mouth as Rin began sucking Yukio off, as well. Rin swirled his tongue around Yukio’s member, feeling Yukio respond by taking him even deeper. Rin let out a low moan, feeling an orgasm building up as his throbbing erection was finally getting the attention it had been craving. He broke away from Yukio long enough to tell him, “I’m going to be so quick.”

“Me too.” Yukio responded quickly.

Rin placed his hand on the base of Yukio’s member as he bobbed his head, moving it at the same pace. He felt Yukio’s hand grip the base of his own member, and a warmth began to spread from his stomach, his sex pulsating in Yukio’s mouth. Seconds later, he felt Yukio’s dick throb inside his mouth, and he began to taste the warm, salty liquid that followed. He swallowed slowly as his own orgasm came to an end, his body finally relaxing after being wound up for so long.

Yukio moved from on top of him, and laid down next to Rin. He was panting still, and he took Rin’s hand into his. “Fuck.” He said quietly.

“You are amazing, Yuki.” Rin told him, planting a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Double the Fun

“How did I let you talk me into this, again?” Rin asked his brother dryly, leaning forward and exhaling deeply.

Yukio grinned at him, bouncing his knee subtly. “What’s fair is fair…Anyway, how will we know if I’m not into it to, until we test it out?”

Rin groaned, squeezing his thighs together tightly. “I think you’re just a damn sadist.”

Yukio cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “Maybe.” He agreed, wincing as he squeezed his thighs together as well.

“You’re just as bad off as me.” Rin told him, slowly rising from his bed and climbing onto Yukio’s. 

He moved his body dangerously close to his brothers, leaning his face forward until his lips were almost touching Yukio’s. He teased his brother, kissing his cheeks, his chin, and his neck; everywhere but his lips. Slowly, he pushed Yukio down onto the bed, getting on top of him. He rocked his pelvis against Yukio’s, making the younger twin gasp in surprise. Rin rutted himself against Yukio, grinding in an agonizingly slow motion. 

“Fuck, you are rock hard.” Rin murmured, bringing his lips back to Yukio’s neck and suckling tenderly.

“So are you.” Yukio moaned, arching his body up to meet Rin’s.

The new feelings of arousal were helping Rin hold his bladder, and he was assuming that it was the same for Yukio. He used this opportunity to continue grinding against his brother, creating a friction that they were both craving. Yukio’s hands found Rin’s thighs, pulling him against him even harder. 

“Mmm…” Rin murmured, finally bringing his lips to his brothers briefly. He grabbed Yukio’s arms, roughly holding them together at the wrists and suspending them above Yukio’s head. He pulled his body from Yukio’s slightly, so that he was barely hovering above his brother.

Yukio began to squirm underneath him, squeezing his thighs together tightly and writhing on the bed. “Rin…” He gasped, “Rin, I have to…” Rin almost came right there are Yukio desperately arched himself up into Rin’s crotch, doing anything to keep from pissing himself on the bed.

“Tell me, Yuki.” Rin’s own bladder was pulsating at this point, but he tried to ignore it in order to enjoy the sight in front of him. Yukio was biting his lip, desperately rutting himself against Rin; clearly about to pee himself if he wasn’t able to grab his member soon.

Yukio blushed furiously and whispered, “I have to hold myself.”

Rin nodded, releasing Yukio’s wrists. Both hands immediately shot to his crotch, and Rin rolled off of his brother. His own pressing need was getting worse, and he found himself squirming against the bed. Yukio wasn’t paying much attention though; he might have been a bit worse off than Rin. If Rin wasn’t so desperate himself, he would have been truly enjoying the way Yukio writhed on the bed; a sitting down pee dance that made Rin’s cock throb with want.

Rin’s bladder was a heavy boulder in his stomach, and he was squirming just as badly as Yukio. He hadn’t ever really held his bladder like this, not for this long. It was an unusual and uncomfortable feeling, but not completely unpleasant. He rocked back and forth on the bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he moaned quietly. 

“I’m going to burst.” He told Yukio.

“Me too.” Yukio agreed, his hand resting on the front of his pants.

“Come on, let’s go into the bathroom.” As Rin stood, an immense pressure came down on his bladder, and he quickly crossed his legs, bouncing in place. “Fuck.” He cursed, grabbing the front of his pants.

Yukio grinned at his brother through his own desperation, keeping his hand in front of his own pants as he stood and followed Rin to the hallway. The walk to the bathroom seemed like miles long to the both of them, and Rin shuffled along awkwardly, still keeping his hand glued to the front of his pants. Fuck, how did Yukio convince him to do this? He was right, though- fair was fair.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Rin pulled Yukio into the shower without even bothering to deal with their pants. No, he was too desperate. They would do laundry after. “Yuki…” He murmured, moving his brother’s hands out of the way so that he could grind their crotches against each other. They clashed and squirmed against each other frantically, each trying to hold back an ocean of piss. Rin pressed his lips to Yukio’s roughly, feeling Yukio kiss him just as ardently.

Rin wasn’t sure who began to piss first, but a warmth quickly spread across their crotches. Rin stopped actively trying to hold back, and relaxed against Yukio. A loud hissing and their lips sloppily meeting each others were the only sounds that echoed through the bathroom. Rin’s bladder spasmed as he relieved himself, his body shuddering at the sensation. Piss began to splatter onto the shower floor, and warmth was still travelling down the brothers legs. Rin pulled from Yukio’s lips and whispered, 

“It feels so good.” Before moving their mouths together again.

By the time their streams had tapered off to nothing, Rin’s body felt exhausted. He pulled his lips away from Yukio’s and asked his brother, “How did that feel?”

Yukio nodded, exhausted as well. “It was nice…Different. I kind of liked having you hold it with me, and piss with me.”

Rin nodded, pressing a kiss to Yukio’s cheek. “I liked it too, Yuki. Maybe sometimes, we can do this, okay?”

Yukio smiled and nodded, pushing a brief kiss against Rin’s lips. It was only then that Rin realized how uncomfortably cold his soaked pants were growing, and he moved away from Yukio to turn on the tap. “I love you, Yuki.” He told him, peeling his wet jeans off.

“I love you too, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see more of both brothers desperate, or just Yukio holding it for Rin?


	4. Sensei

There was something off about Yukio as he taught the cram school class. His steps were too close together, and his hand was shaking as he wrote on the board. He kept pacing back and forth as he lectured, as if he didn’t want to stand still. He continuously sat at the corner of his desk for a few moments in between his lecturing, and then went back to pacing. These subtle movements didn’t go unnoticed by Rin; he watched his brother intently, wondering if Yukio was absolutely dying for a piss or if Rin’s imagination was getting out of control.

Yukio erased the notes he had on the board and began writing new ones, and halfway between writing a word, he stopped writing and leaned forward a bit, his knees pressed together tightly. He composed himself rather quickly, but Rin was now certain that Yukio had to piss. He smiled to himself, feeling himself grow tight in the pants as his brother began writing more quickly- his notes were barely legible scribbles now.

After he was finished writing, Yukio rushed to his desk and sat behind it. Rin noticed his hand slip to his lap as he did, and he gave his brother a knowing smile. Yukio’s face grew slightly pink, and he stammered, “A-after you copy down these last few notes, you are dismissed for the day. Enjoy your afternoon.”

Rin stayed in his seat as everyone else finished up their notes and headed from the classroom, in a sea of “See you laters” and “Have a good afternoons”. The second the room was empty, Rin stood, approaching Yukio with a devilish grin. He walked past his brother and to the door, which he locked abruptly before kneeling in front of Yukio’s desk, his head resting in his hands and his elbows resting on the desk.

“Naughty, naughty Sensei.” He teased Yukio.

Yukio smiled at him slyly. “Whatever do you mean, Rin?” Yukio teased him back, squirming in his desk chair.

Rin cocked his head to the side, grinning widely. “Tell me how badly you have to go, Okumura-Sensei.” He breathed, nearly panting at his brother’s daring actions.

Yukio shrugged, rising from his chair and walking around his desk to where Rin knelt. He crossed his legs tightly as he tenderly raised Rin’s elbows from the desk so that he could sit on top of it. Rin eagerly unbuttoned Yukio’s pants and then slid down the zipped, pulling down the fabric until his cock sprung free. 

“So, so, naughty…” Rin murmured, placing his mouth over the tip of Yukio’s member and sucking it delicately.

Yukio threw his head back and moaned, his knuckle turning white as they gripped the edge of the desk with force. Rin took his length into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth along the skin as he withdrew, making Yukio gasp loudly. 

“Oh, Rin. That feels so good.” Rin took his length once more and repeated the process, noticing Yukio’s body shudder as he did so.

Rin stood, anchoring himself in between Yukio’s spread legs and unzipping his own pants. He set his own erection free, carefully rubbing it against Yukio’s. Yukio moved his lips to Rin’s, pushing his tongue into Rin’s mouth desperately. Rin returned Yukio’s fervor and want, pumping himself along Yukio’s length even quicker as Yukio’s hand reached down to assist him.

“Does it feel good, Sensei?” Rin murmured into Yukio’s ear, resting his free hand on the nape of Yukio’s neck.

Yukio nodded, panting. He arched his body into Rin’s touch, and Rin felt a fire growing in his lower stomach. “You’re going to make me cum, Sensei.”

By the way Yukio reacted with a low moan, Rin could tell that he was enjoying being called teacher. Rin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying that, as well. The small taste of roleplaying felt new and forbidden. He moved his lips to Yukio’s neck, peppering light kisses down to his collarbone before biting down carefully. Yukio moaned, his body shuddering with pleasure.

“R-Rin…” he whispered, his body going rigid. “Rin, wait, I think I might pi-“It was too late; both Rin and Yukio began to cum, and Yukio was unable to finish his sentence. Their juices shot all over each other and their clothes, and Rin moaned at the release. He didn’t realized that Yukio had begun to whimper until he came down from his high and felt a hot liquid spreading onto his stomach and crotch. “B-Book store…” Yukio whimpered, grabbing his dick and trying to stop himself from pissing.

Rin saw tears in his brother’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Yukio protectively. “It’s okay…” he whispered, his hands rubbing his brothers back. “It’s okay, let go.” Yukio’s body shook, and Rin was unsure whether it was from the effort of trying to stop the flow, or if his brother was crying. Tenderly, Rin reached between them and moved Yukio’s hand away from his member, with a small struggle from how hard Yukio was gripping himself. He felt the warmth between them spreading quickly, and he held onto Yukio’s body even tighter.

“T-The floor, Rin.” Yukio gasped, his body shuddering with relief.

“Don’t worry about the floor.” Rin told him, rubbing his back. Urine began to splatter onto it moments after his reassurance, and Yukio’s body shuddered again. Rin tried to comfort Yukio further by saying. “This feels good, doesn’t it? I love feeling you piss on me…” 

He rutted himself even closer to Yukio, feeling more of his stream hit his body. He moaned quietly, and it wasn’t a forced moan. He was enjoying this just as much as he let on to Yukio; perhaps more so. As the light hissing between their legs tapered off, Rin loosened his grip on Yukio and pulled back to look at his brother. His eyes were tearful, and he was biting his lip. “What’s wrong, Yukio? Why are you upset?”

Yukio’s lip trembled as he spoke, “I-I started feeling like I was going to piss instead of cum and I didn’t say anything soon enough…I thought I could hold it, and once I came, I thought it would be okay, but it just…started coming out.”

“So what?” Rin asked him, kissing his lips. “I thought it was really hot.”

Yukio’s face flushed and he looked down at the puddle on the floor beneath them “Look at the floor.” He told Rin, embarrassed.

Rin looked down at the impressive puddle beneath them. “Fuck the floor, Yukio. I’ll clean it up and no one will ever know.”

Yukio continued to blabber about how he didn’t mean to piss on the floor, and they shouldn’t have been doing this in such a risky place, and Rin couldn’t stand it any longer. He pressed himself against Yukio again, and completely relaxed his body. He didn’t need to pee too badly, but his bladder definitely had some liquid in it. He sighed quietly as his stream began, coating his and Yukio’s body’s in a second hot liquid.

“Rin!” Yukio gasped as he realized what was happening, “Are you-?”

Rin put on a good show for Yukio as he relieved himself, tendrils of piss warming their legs once more. “Ah…That feels so good.” He moaned. “Mmm…That feels so much better.” He rutted himself against Yukio as the last of his piss left his body, sighing deeply.

“Rin! Why did you..?” Yukio’s face was flushed and shocked, staring down at the floor, where the puddle beneath them had grown even more  
.  
Rin laughed, pressing a kiss to Yukio’s forehead. “I guess I couldn’t hold it anymore.” He shrugged. “Now, help me find a damn mop.”


	5. Unexpected Indulgence

After what happened in the cram school classroom, Yukio didn’t indulge Rin for quite some time. They still slept in the same bed some nights, and even shared a kiss or an embrace at times, but they did nothing to sexually indulge each other. Rin was waiting for Yukio to make a move- in all honesty, he was a little worried that he had pushed Yukio too far, and that he had somehow changed his brother’s feelings so him. So, he left Yukio to himself, for the most part, and waited on the younger twin to make the first move.  
Well, that was his plan, until fate took his plan and spit it out like rotten milk. 

Later in the week, Rin was walking back to the dorm from the city- he had been sent there on Yukio’s account, actually. Yukio had an order placed at the library, a signed copy of some medical journal. He was supposed to pick it up himself, but got called to exterminate a demon, and sent Rin instead. So, he dutifully rushed to the library before it would close, and picked up Yukio’s book. All was well and good as he walked back towards the dorms, except for the fact that he was absolutely dying to pee. He should have gone at the library, but they were about to close and he had already been enough of a nuisance to the librarian by coming in last minute to pick up the book.

So, he squeezed his thighs together, and decided he would have to hold it.  
He rushed down the street; thankfully, the dorm wasn’t too far from the library, but it seemed like an eternity. His bladder felt heavy in his gut, every step he took sloshing around the urine pent up inside of him. At one point, he faked bending down to fix his sneaker, just so that he could shield himself with the book and squeeze his member quickly. Finally, he arrived at the dorm, and his hand flew to his crotch. Now, he just had to make it up the stairs. 

He began to climb the steps, his legs jiggling as he wiggled around.  
The thought of being so close to relief was not helping his predicament, and he winced as he squeezed himself harder. Rin finally made it to the top of the stairs, finding Yukio walking out of their room. He saw the surprise cross his brother’s face first, and then the mischievous grin.

“Here’s your book.” Rin grimaced, handing it to his brother and trying to slip past him.

Yukio laughed, balancing the book on the banister and shaking his head. “Why did you let yourself get into this state, Onii-chan? Tell me what happened.” He murmured, snaking his hands to Rin’s waist and pulling his body close.

Rin gasped as Yukio pulled his hands from his crotch. “No, you’re going to make me piss!” Rin whined, squirming and pressing his thighs together.

“Come on, tell me why you waited this long.” Yukio whispered, kissing Rin’s neck in a way that made him want to melt.

Rin could have used their safe word, and Yukio would have let him go. But, he really didn’t care if he wet himself. His brother was clearly enjoying himself, and Rin was happy with the attention he was receiving from him.

“I-I went to the library, and it was about to close when I got there. The librarian already seemed annoyed that I had come in for the book, so even though I really needed to go, I didn’t use the bathroom there because I didn’t want to annoy her more.” Rin told Yukio, pouting at him.

Yukio licked his lips and planted a soft kiss on Rin’s lips. He moved his thigh in between Rin’s legs, pulling them apart. Rin grunted, pressing himself against Yukio’s leg in an attempt to hold back his piss. 

“My poor Nii-san…” Rin moaned as Yukio’s hand found his swollen bladder, slipping under the waistband of his pants. “Why don’t you just go, right here?” Yukio’s fingertips tickled Rin’s bladder, and he pressed himself against Yukio as a leak spurted from his member.

He moaned, “I’m about to…But then, won’t you punish me for making a mess?” Rin nuzzled into Yukio’s neck, kissing it tenderly.

Yukio was nearly panting as his finger pressed into Rin’s bladder gently. “No…No, I won’t punish you…” He began to massage Rin’s bladder, and Rin moaned as another spurt escaped; a few seconds of relief that tormented him in the best way. “…Unless you want me to.”

“Oh…” Rin murmured into Yukio’s neck, feeling his own heated breath making Yukio’s skin sweat. Yukio’s fingers continued to massage Rin’s aching bladder, and he felt more spurts escaping. “I can’t…” Rin panted as he was unable to stop a spurt, moaning as it turned into a steady stream. “I can’t hold it…” he whispered, relaxing into the crook of Yukio’s neck.

“Mmm…” Yukio continued to massage Rin’s stop as he held Rin’s body up with his other hand. 

Rin’s knees felt weak as he pissed forcefully, a warmth coating his crotch and travelling down his legs. He moaned loudly with relief as his urine began splattering onto the floor, feeling Yukio kiss the top of his head delicately. The stream of urine finally tapered off into nothing more than a dribble, and Rin’s body shuddered at the relief of the emptiness in his middle. 

“Do you feel better now?” Yukio murmured into Rin’s ear, his hot breath making Rin shudder again.

“Yes, so much better.” He replied, moving his face from Yukio’s neck to meet his lips briefly. “Are you going to punish me, now? I’ve been bad.” He hissed daringly.

Yukio nodded, a sly grin painting his face. “How do you think I should punish you, Nii-san? You’ve made quite a mess…”

Rin looked down, seeing his own soaked pants, and Yukio’s pants also soaked from one leg to the floor, where a huge puddle had formed. “Fuck me, Yukio.” He whispered, seeing his brother’s eyes widen.

“Book store.” Yukio whispered. When Rin gave him his full attention, Yukio continued. “Are you sure, Rin? It might hurt…”

Rin kissed Yukio’s cheek, bringing his hand up to replace his lips on the soft skin. “I’m sure.” He murmured. “I love you so much, Yuki. Let me show you.”

Yukio nodded, bringing his lips to Rin’s. Still joined at the mouth, the brother’s slowly moved from the hallway, into their room. Rin’s pants were growing cold and clammy on his legs, and he reached for Yukio’s pants buckle, hoping Yukio would do the same for him. He did. Their shirts came off next, their kiss breaking for only a moment before resuming; Rin felt Yukio’s tongue enter his mouth and his brother pushed him firmly onto the bed, his naked body on top of Rin’s. Rin moaned as Yukio teased him, grinding their bare erections against each other. Rin whimpered as Yukio’s mouth pulled away from him, a small trail of saliva hanging between them. Yukio poked at Rin’s mouth with his fingers, until Rin opened it enough to let them slide inside. His brother moaned as he sucked on his fingers, coating them entirely with salivation.

Yukio moved his wet fingers down to Rin’s entrance, kissing Rin’s neck as he pressed a single finger inside. Rin winced and tightened up at the pressure, but there was no pain. Yukio pulled from his neck and stared at him, silently asking if he was okay. “Keep going, it doesn’t hurt.” Rin assured him, bringing their lips back together briefly. When he pulled from his brother, he ran his fingers through Yukio’s brown hair as his brother pushed in a second finger. He gasped at the slight pain, his fingers gripping Yukio’s hair tighter.

He felt Yukio’s fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him up with painful motions. He bit his lip, trying to hide the pain from his face. Yukio’s fingers began to curl inside of him, bringing a warmth to his belly when they hit a certain spot. Rin’s body shuddered as Yukio brushed the area again, and murmured, “It feels so good right there.”

Yukio focused on the area a bit more, and Rin was so wound up at that point that he hardly noticed the brief pain of the third finger being pushed inside of him. He rocked into Yukio’s hand beneath him, surges of pleasure rushing through his body. 

“Oh, Yuki. Get inside me, please. You’re going to make me lose it completely if you keep that up.”

Yukio smiled slyly, kissing Rin’s neck as he slid his fingers from his brother. He moved closer to Rin, standing up on his knees and pumping his length a few times. “Get it nice and wet, okay? It won’t hurt as much.”

Rin nodded, eagerly taking Yukio’s cock into his mouth and sucking gently. He lathered Yukio’s length with his spit, and Yukio leaned back after a few moments, getting in between Rin’s spread legs. “Aren’t you going in from behind?” Rin asked, confused.

Yukio shook his head, the tip of his penis pressing dangerously close to Rin’s entrance. “No, Nii-san. I want to see you, and kiss you while I’m inside of you. So I can show you how much I love you.” 

Rin felt his cheeks grow warm, tickled pink by his brother’s words. He craned his neck up for a kiss as he felt Yukio push himself into him. He made a noise of pain into Yukio’s lips, balling up the bedsheets in his fists. Yukio pulled from the kiss and whispered, “It’s okay, Rin, it’s okay. Do you want to stop?”

Rin shook his head, biting his lip. “I’m okay, go in further.” He told Yukio. Yukio hesitated, but slowly pushed further into Rin. Rin exhaled shakily as he rode out the pain, grabbing Yukio by the thighs after a moment and beginning to rock his body in and out of him. Once Yukio picked up on the motion, he leaned down into Rin, and Rin was able to wrap his arms around his brother, relishing in the closeness between them. “It feels good now, Yuki.” He whispered as his brother’s cock began to hit him in just the right spot.

“I love you, Rin.” Yukio murmured, bringing his lips to Rin’s. His dick was pulsing as Yukio thrust inside of him, a fire growing as his cock pressed against his prostate. Rin barely managed to answer his brother before he sensed he was reaching the point of no return. His body began to shudder as waves of pleasure overcame him; his member expelling its fluids without even being touched. The white stickiness shot between them, covering their stomachs and groins. He heard Yukio begin to moan into his mouth as he started to come right after his brother, his cum spreading a heat inside of Rin, making him shudder for a second time.

Rin shook lightly as Yukio removed his cock after it had gone soft. He felt Yukio’s fluids dripping from him, and he blushed. “Hey,” Yukio said quietly, moving up next to Rin. He planted a soft kiss on Rin’s lips, and Rin pulled him into a close hug. “You okay, Rin?” Yukio asked him.

Rin nodded, nuzzling into Yukio’s neck. “I’m great, Yuki. You made me feel so good.” He kissed Yukio’s neck softly. “Go get in the shower. I’ll clean up the hallway and then join you, okay?”


	6. A Sore Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 100 Kudos on this work :) I am so glad so many people have enjoyed it, and this is my very first story to break 100 Kudos. So for that, I thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you for your support.

It was back to normal after that- well, as normal as two twins in love with each other indulging in an unusual kink could be, anyway. Rin had been sore the next day- so much so, that it hurt to sit down on anything other than the bed or a cushioned seat. Yukio had felt bad, though Rin had assured him it was well worth the soreness. He had even given Rin a back massage in the afternoon, and then brought him and ice pop from the store after he had fallen asleep from how relaxing said massage was. All was right again.

After Rin had eaten his ice pop, Yukio sat down at his desk to read that book that Rin had picked up from the library. Rin noticed that he wasn’t really reading, though. No, he was doing more shifting in his seat than reading. The shifting eventually turned into fidgeting, which progressed into squirming. Rin didn’t say a single word, though he sat up on his bed to get a better look at his brother. He tried to ignore his growing erection as his brother squirmed, biting his lip an rocking back and forth in his chair.

Finally, Yukio slammed the book shut and turned to look at Rin. Seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him, he flashed a small smile at Rin. “I haven’t gone all day, Rin.” He whispered. “Not since this morning.” Rin licked his lips, waiting for his brother to continue. “I drank a pop on the way home from the store, and now I’m really bursting.” 

Rin couldn’t take it anymore- he moved his hand to the front of his pants, lightly palming his erection as his brother pressed his thighs together on the wooden desk chair.

Yukio stood, with some effort. He crossed his legs and bounced in place for a moment, before kneeling down in front of Rin. He wiggled around, grinding his crotch into the heel of his foot as he sloppily pushed away Rin’s hands in order to gain access to his fly. He fumbled with the button and zipper, but he got them undone. He paused for a moment, shoving a hand in between his legs for a moment of relief before pulling Rin’s pants down and setting his throbbing member free. 

“Were you holding it for me all day?” Rin asked, as Yukio licked a trail from his balls all the way up his shaft, stopping at the tip of his penis and licking the bead of pre-cum from his slit.

“Yes, Nii-san.” Yukio murmured before taking his dick into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head. Rin noticed his constant movements- he couldn’t stop squirming. Rin briefly wondered if Yukio would wet himself whilst sucking him off; the thought alone made him moan his brother’s name loudly. Yukio’s head bobbed as his body bounced, trying to hold back an entire day’s worth of piss. Rin’s hand found the back of Yukio’s head, and he ran his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“It feels so good, Yuki.” His breathing was ragged as his stomach began to coil. “Are you going to piss yourself with my dick in your mouth?”

Yukio looked up at Rin, and Rin bit his lip as he looked into his brother’s seemingly innocent eyes. He sighed as Yukio pulled his mouth away long enough to whisper, “Yes, Nii-san. I don’t think I can hold it.” He licked Rin from his balls up to the tip again, and added, “I want you to fill my mouth with your cum while I piss myself.”

Rin moaned as Yukio enveloped his cock again, watching as his brother rocked back and forth as his head bobbed in the same motion. He found himself arching his hips into Yukio, careful not to push too far into the back of his mouth. He felt his breathing growing shallower, and the coils in his belly were so close to unravelling. He just need something to push him over the edge- Yukio made a soft noise as he continued bobbing his head, almost a whimper, and Rin looked down to his brother’s crotch. As he saw it beginning to grow wet, he couldn’t hold back any longer, either. He came so hard that he saw stars, gasping and moaning Yukio’s name. 

“Oh, fuck.” He breathed. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_.”

Yukio was still pissing as Rin pulled out of his mouth. In a swift motion, he dropped to the floor with his brother, pulling Yukio close to him as he felt the warmth beginning to spread onto him, as well. He exhaled shakily, enjoying Yukio’s urine soaking him almost as much as he had enjoyed his mouth on his cock. He used his hand to lift Yukio’s chin, bringing their lips together for a kiss. He felt Yukio bucking his hips forward as the last of the piss left his body, and Rin instinctively reached around him and began to rub the small of his back. Both of them were breathing heavily, leaning on each other for support.

“Yuki, that felt so fucking good. I swear, I left my body for a moment.” Rin praised him, pressing his lips to Yukio’s forehead. “Let me take care of you, now.”

Yukio shook his head. “I had to go so bad, Rin. Finally letting go was an orgasm in itself.” He murmured.

Rin traced his fingers along his brother’s face, settling it in a cup on his cheek. He looked into Yukio’s tired eyes, and moved his other hand up to cup his other cheek. Sitting on the floor in a puddle of piss, both exhausted, they stared for a while. What was conventional about this, about them? Nothing at all. But Rin couldn’t think of anything that felt more right, as he moved his lips to kiss his brother’s lips. 

“I love you, Yukio.”


	7. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real action in this chapter, just a build up for the next chapter I will write. It's kind of cute and fluffy, though.

Rin woke up feeling warm- very, very warm. Too warm, in fact. He blinked his eyes open, pulling himself out of the tangle of arms and legs that was himself and Yukio. No, he wasn’t warm. He was wet. Soaking wet. Rin reached over Yukio and turned on the light on his nightstand. He pulled the blanket off of himself, and found that the back of his pants were wet, but not his crotch, or his underwear. Rin then moved the blanket from Yukio, moving his hand to the front of his brother’s pants. The crotch was wet. Gently, Rin shook Yukio awake. 

“Yuki, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Yukio was confused and sleepy at first, and then he sat up suddenly. “I was having a dream that…” Yukio looked down, his hands moving over his crotch. “Oh, it wasn’t a dream. Shit.” Yukio began to tremble, gathering the blankets up into a ball. “I’m sorry, Rin. I’m so sorry.”

Rin shook his head, grabbing the blankets from Yukio and throwing them back onto the bed. He ignored the fact that they were both soaked in Yukio’s urine, and he grabbed Yukio’s glasses from the nightstand. He tenderly placed them on Yukio, and then gave his brother an assuring smile. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Seriously; I like you pissing on me, have you forgotten that?”

“No, but-“Yukio was blushing. “Rin, this wasn’t on purpose. I literally wet the bed.”

Rin shrugged. “Don’t think too much into it.” Rin thought for a moment and then added, “I never told you because I was embarrassed at the time, but a couple years ago I peed the bed. You said you were having a dream, didn’t you? What was it about?”

Yukio nodded, standing from the bed and motioning for Rin to do the same. He began to gather up the soiled blanket and sheets as he spoke. “I was dreaming that I was at the mall, and I really had to pee but I couldn’t find the bathroom. So, I had an accident. As you can well see.” Yukio peeled his wet pajamas from his body, groaning. “I need to shower. Are you wet too?” Rin nodded, peeling off his pajamas as well. “I’m really sorry, Rin.”

Rin shrugged, grabbing his brother’s hand and pulling him from the room, both stark naked. “Like I said, it’s no big deal. Just be glad I didn’t wake up while you were peeing, or I would probably have a hard-on right now.”

A week had passed, and Yukio hadn’t wet the bed again. Rin seemed to be right about it being a one-time incident, however, he had a question burning in the back of his mind since it had happened. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Yukio had wet the bed. Yukio was studying at his desk as Rin lay on his bed reading a manga, though he was finding it hard to concentrate on reading. The question that had been etched in his mind was now bubbling on his tongue, and he found himself opening his mouth. 

“Yuki? Can I ask you something?”

Yukio put down his textbook and turned to his brother. “Of course, Nii-san. Are you alright?”

Rin nodded, sitting up on the bed. “It’s kind of a…’book store’ sort of question.” He explained, causing Yukio to nod with interest. “You remember how when you wet the bed, you told me about the dream you’d been having when it happened?”

Yukio nodded again. “Yeah, about the mall. What about it?”

Rin fingered the manga that was still in his hand and pondered, “I wonder if you were dreaming of that because you were scared of it…Or because you wanted something like that to happen.”

An awkward silence hung between them, and Yukio’s face was growing red. Rin panicked internally, wondering if he had made Yukio angry. He was ready to apologize when the younger twin finally spoke: “I-I’m not really sure, Rin.” Yukio exhaled deeply. “Honestly, there is something sort of arousing about the idea of being desperate in public…On the other hand, I would be so embarrassed.”

Rin cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, I think it would be arousing, too. But I obviously wouldn’t want you to feel embarrassed.” Rin sighed, relieved that he had finally brought up what had been eating at him for the week. He plastered a smile to his face and said, “That’s all I wanted to know. I was just wondering what you thought about the dream and why you had it.”  
Yukio turned back towards his desk and went back to his book. Rin went back to his manga and they read in silence for a bit. After ten minutes or so had passed, Yukio closed his book and turned back to Rin. “Is it alright if I lie down with you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Rin closed his manga and made room on the bed for his brother. He smiled as Yukio moved onto the bed, snuggling close to him. He gladly nuzzled against Yukio and murmured, “I didn’t upset you, did I?”

Yukio shook his head. “No, Rin. You got me thinking, though.” Yukio’s hand moved to Rin’s, threading their fingers together. “I kind of want to try something more public, but…not as public as the mall, you know?”

“Yeah.” Rin agreed. He thought for a moment, absentmindedly stroking Yukio’s hair with his free hand. “What about somewhere like the movies? We could go to a late showing of a crappy movie, when the theatre will be near empty.”

Yukio was quiet for a moment, and then he agreed. “Yeah, that sounds good. It’s dark, too, and we won’t leave the theatre until everybody else does.” Yukio craned his neck and Rin smiled as his lips pressed against Rin’s cheek. “Tomorrow night, Nii-chan?”

Rin turned his head so that he could kiss Yukio’s lips. “Tomorrow night.”


	8. Movie Night

Yukio was already needing to pee when they arrived at the theatre; Rin could tell by the stiff way he was walking, and the longing look he shot towards the restrooms as they stood at the concession stand. In made sense that he needed to- in fact, Rin had taken care of that for him. He had asked Yukio to drink a bottle of water before leaving their dorm, and he had stopped at a bodega on the way to the theatre, where he bought Yukio a soft drink and also bought something else, which he slipped into his pocket before Yukio could see it.

They got popcorn and a large soda at the stand, as well some gummy candies. Just as Rin had expected, the movie theatre was nearly empty. After all, who was really rushing out to see “Aliens in the Vending Machine”, at eleven at night, no less? There was only one other person in the theatre, and he was seated near the front. Rin and Yukio settled comfortably into the last row of the theatre as the movie began. Yukio sipped the soda without Rin asking him to, and Rin allowed himself to slip his arm around Yukio under the veil of darkness that consumed the room.

Rin was glad that they went to see a dumb movie, because he was paying no attention to it whatsoever. Yukio began squirming not long after the movie began, and Rin drank in every moment of it. He nuzzled his face into Yukio’s neck, planting soft kisses in the crook of it. “How bad is it?” Rin breathed against his flesh, feeling Yukio’s body tense as he shivered, little goosebumps prickling up against Rin’s lips.

“It’s kind of bad, but…I think it’s worse because I’m really nervous.” Yukio chuckled nervously, and Rin pulled away from his neck.

“Hey, Yuki.” Rin rested his hand on Yukio’s cheek, gently moving his thumb over the soft skin. “If you don’t want to do this, just know that you don’t have to. You can go to the bathroom any time you want, okay? It’s your call completely.” The last thing Rin wanted to do was make Yukio feel pressured into doing anything. If he wasn’t ready or he didn’t want to, Rin wanted him to stop. He thought back to that time in the cram school classroom, remembering how upset his brother had been. He never wanted Yukio to feel like that again.

Yukio shook his head and brought his lips to Rin’s mouth for a brief kiss. “No, I want to. I really, really want to. It’s just…new. So I feel nervous. But I also feel…exhilarated. Excited.”

“I just want you to know that I’m okay with whatever you want to do, Yuki.” Rin moved his hand from Yukio’s face, snaking it down to hold onto his hand. Yukio had stilled, and Rin saw that he was leaning forward with his legs crossed tightly. He was biting his lip, and Rin could tell that his desperation had moved from uncomfortable to a more pressing matter; when Yukio stopped squirming and began to rock back and forth or try to apply pressure to his dick, Rin knew that meant the squirming was no longer holding back his pee. 

“How are you holding up?” Rin whispered, squeezing Yukio’s hand.

Yukio squeezed his hand back, and whispered, “It’s pretty bad. But I…I’m hard.” He murmured, blushing so hard that Rin could see it through the darkness.  
Rin moved his free hand to Yukio’s thigh, slowly rubbing it up and down. “You’re enjoying yourself, Yuki?” Rin murmured, moving his face closer to his brother’s. “Do you want to take me when we get home?”

Yukio nodded, and Rin felt his hand get caught between Yukio’s thighs as he squeezed them together more tightly. “Y-Yes, I want to, Rin.” Yukio let out a small gasp and let go of Rin’s hand, moving his hand instead to his crotch.

“Any come out?” Rin asked, and Yukio shook his head.

“Almost.” He answered, rocking back and forth with his hand still in between his legs. “Kiss me when I start to go, okay? It will distract me from the fact that I’m peeing myself in a movie theatre…”

“Of course, Yuki.” Rin did him one better, pressing his lips against Yukio’s right then. His hand moved from Yukio’s thigh to his crotch, and he gently pried Yukio’s fingers from the death grip they possessed on his member. He pushed Yukio’s hand away from the area, grabbing his brother’s dick through his pants with his own hand. He squeezed gently, moving his hand from the shaft to the tip and applying varied degrees of pressure. He felt Yukio moan against his lips. Pulling away, he whispered, “Shh…We have to be quiet, Nii-chan.”

“Sorry, Ri-“Yukio was interrupted by his own soft grunt, leaning forward slightly and grimacing. Rin felt a warmth beneath his hand, and he knew that it was a jet of urine. Rin moved his lips back to Yukio’s, kissing him harder than before. He felt another spurt of warmth beneath his hand, and this time the wetness soaked through Yukio’s pants and onto Rin’s hand. Still, he didn’t let go of his brother’s member, though he wanted nothing more than to touch the bulge between his own legs.

As Rin felt Yukio’s tongue prying at his lips for entrance to his mouth, he felt another jet of pee on his hand. He opened his mouth to Yukio, and the jet of pee became a stream. He moaned into his brother’s mouth as quietly as possible as he strained to hear the hissing emerging from Yukio’s crotch. Rin left his hand on his brother’s crotch, but let go of his member. He wanted to feel every bit of hot piss escaping. And he did. His kisses became even rougher, and he could feel Yukio’s moans vibrating in his mouth as he continued to moan into Yukio’s. The torrent of hot urine continued to flow out, a constant stream shooting onto Rin’s hand.

Piss began to splatter onto the floor, but thankfully, the movie was loud enough that even Rin could hardly hear it; he was sure the man sitting in the front of the theatre couldn’t hear it at all. Yukio pulled from Rin’s lips, burying his face in his brother’s neck instead. “It feels so good.” He groaned, barely audible. Rin used his free hand to rub Yukio’s back as his stream decreased. Yukio’s body shuddered as the last of his bladder emptied, and Rin kissed the top of Yukio’s head.

“That was so hot, Yuki.” He murmured into his brother’s hair.

Rin shivered as Yukio’s hot breath landed on the skin of his neck. “I need you, brother.” He murmured. “Please, I want to fuck you.”

Rin’s heart began to race at his brother’s words; it wasn’t very often that Yukio was so desperate and needing of Rin, and it made the older twin melt onto the floor. “Let’s go.” He breathed, pulling his brother out of his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the next chapter will be Yukio fucking the daylights out of Rin <3  
> Next chapter should be up this weekend.


	9. Uncontrollable Lust

Clothes were being shed as soon as the door closed behind the Okumura twins. Yukio had Rin up against the wall downstairs, his shirt shed, in a matter of seconds. Rin’s head was spinning from how quickly everything was happening, but he wasn’t complaining- he was just as needy as Yukio. He couldn’t wait for Yukio to get inside of him. Hands pried desperately at his brother’s shirt, breaking their deep kiss long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside. They couldn’t make it up the stairs; they ended up on the couch instead.

Yukio knelt in between Rin’s legs, yanking off his pants with an earnest that Rin had not seen in some time. “W-Wait.” He huffed. “The pocket. Get the bottle from the pocket.” Yukio flashed him a look of confusion, but still dug into Rin’s pocket. Retrieving the bottle, he tossed Rin’s pants to the floor and stared at the bottle. “Lube.” Rin explained, making Yukio smile.

“So this was your plan all along, hmm?” Yukio teased him, leaning down and pressing his warm lips against Rin’s. He shimmied out of his own pants, and took his boxers off with them. Yukio moved his lips from Rin’s mouth, down to his neck. He was peppering light kisses down the length of it agonizingly slow, until he finally reached Rin’s collarbone, where he began to suck.

Rin moaned, arching his body up to press his aching crotch into Yukio’s; he was desperate for any contact he could get. He was so wound up, he could feel his stomach beginning to coil already, even without any stimulation. “Yuki…Yuki, please don’t tease me…I need you inside of me.” He murmured as his hands ran through his brother’s soft hair. Yukio ignored Rin wordlessly, kissing down to his nipples and biting down on the left one just hard enough that Rin yelped from surprise. Yukio began to suck the nub, as his hands worked on removing Rin’s underwear. Rin wondered briefly when Yukio had become so nimble as to be able to remove his underwear without looking, but realized now wasn’t the time to consider such things.

Yukio wasted no time squeezing the lube onto his fingers and tenderly teasing Rin’s opening with his cold, slippery fingers. Rin whimpered, silently begging for Yukio to continue. Yukio rested his forehead against Rin’s as he pushed one finger inside, and Rin let out a content sigh. “Yuki, tell me how badly you want me. Please?” Rin whispered, his hands cupping his brother’s cheeks.

Yukio smiled at him warmly, gently pressing their lips together. As he slipped in a second finger, he murmured, “I want you so badly, Rin. My cock is throbbing; I want to be inside you so bad. I want to lose myself as I fuck you.” Yukio began scissoring his fingers to open Rin up; it hurt, but not as badly as last time. Rin relaxed into his brother’s touch as he continued, “I want to watch your face as you unravel. Last time…Last time you came without me even touching your cock…That was so hot, Rin.” Yukio closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pressing his lips against Rin’s roughly. A third finger slipped into Rin, and he moaned against Yukio’s lips from the pain. Yukio pulled from the kiss, his lips hovering over Rin’s and asked, “Does it hurt, Onii-chan?”

“I’m okay. Keep going.” Yukio curled his fingers, purposely hitting Rin’s prostate to distract him from the pain. “Ah!” Rin moaned from pleasure instead of pain, words tumbled from his mouth: “Oh, fuck. Yuki, baby, you’re going to make me cum.” After a few moments, Rin realized what he had said, and his face grew red. Why had he called Yukio “baby”? It had slipped out- but somehow, that’s what he had wanted to say in the heat of the moment.

Yukio backed off of his prostate and planted a kiss on Rin’s lips. His free hand stroked Rin’s cheek and he whispered, “Why are you blushing?” Yukio removed his fingers from Rin and whispered, “You can call me whatever you want…baby.” Rin only blushed harder as Yukio sat up and knelt between his legs, spreading a generous about of lubrication to his member. Yukio leaned back down, his cock aligned with Rin’s opening. He pushed himself in slowly and carefully, but Rin still grunted at the sharp pain. It wasn’t as bad as last time, but he still found himself gripping Yukio’s back a bit too hard. “Go ahead, Nii-chan. Dig your nails into me if you want to. I won’t move until you tell me to, okay?”

Rin nodded, panting. As he adjusted to Yukio’s size, he sputtered, “You can move, just go…slow.”

“Of course.” Yukio agreed, stroking Rin’s cheek again. He leaned down and kissed Rin’s neck, gingerly moving into Rin. He kept his thrusts slow and steady until Rin began to sigh with contentment. He moaned, beginning to arch into Yukio’s thrusting. “Does it feel good now?” Yukio asked him.

Rin nodded eagerly. “So good…Right there…I’m so close already, Yuki…” He moaned, feeling the coils in his stomach tightening even more as his skin began to feel warm all over. Each time Yukio thrust into him, a surge of pleasure coursed through Rin as his prostate was attacked mercilessly. He was sweating and panting, nearing the point of no return as he rocked his body to the rhythm of Yukio’s thrusting.

Yukio began to thrust into him more quickly, and his hand gripped Rin’s penis. He pumped Rin, and he could no longer hold back his orgasm. “Oh, fuck. Yuki, I’m coming.” He moaned as his fluids began to paint his and Yukio’s chest white. He threw his head back and moaned his brother’s name, his body shuddering and tightening as his stomach finally uncoiled. He felt a heat inside of him, and realized that Yukio was coming, as well. Yukio leaned against him, as both of their bodies shook and sputtered, cocks twitching as they released.

Yukio collapsed onto the couch with Rin, panting as he pulled out of him. As he tried to regain his breath, he wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin happily nuzzled against Yukio, wrapping his arms around his brother. “I love you so much.” He murmured into the warm, damp skin of Yukio’s neck. He suddenly needed to hold his brother a bit tighter, feel him a bit closer. He felt Yukio’s arms tighten around him in response.

“I love you, Rin. So much.” Rin felt Yukio kiss the top of his head, and he shut his eyes. He breathed in the smell of Yukio’s cologne mixed with the dull smell of their sweat, and he relaxed his body completely. He felt so at peace, so safe. He didn’t pull away from his brother, even though they were lying in a mess of sweat and cum. He wanted to stay like this, quiet and safe, for just a little bit longer. Yukio didn’t seem to mind.


	10. Stupors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for emeraldthepixie :3  
> Thank you for the prompt, dear. I hope you enjoy!

Shura chugged the last of her beer, tossing the can behind her on the roof of the Okumura’s dorm. Rin sipped his beer, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Yukio was already on his third can, and Shura…Well, Shura was probably already drunk when she got here. It hadn’t been Rin’s idea to drink- in fact, he had insisted that they didn’t drink. However, Shura handed them each a beer anyway, and since Yukio was drinking his, Rin had followed suit. Rin was nursing his second can, and he didn’t plan on cracking open a third. He was already mildly irritated with Shura, who wouldn’t stop singing loudly, slurring her words, and worst of all- hanging all over Yukio.

Of course, Rin couldn’t express his jealousy. Yukio was his brother- Shura could never know about their incestual tendencies. So, Rin sat quietly, glaring at the two of them as he slowly sipped his beer. He held his tongue as Shura threw her arm over Yukio’s shoulders, and began singing close to his face. He even held his tongue as Yukio laughed, leaning into her drunkenly. Inside, Rin’s blood was boiling. He swallowed the last of his beer and chucked the can at Yukio. His brother’s reflexes were clearly compromised, because the can hit his arm and dropped to the ground before he even lifted his hand to catch it.

“Aren’t you tired, Yukio?” Rin asked, his voice tainted with irritation.

“Mmm, no. I’m okay, Rin.” Yukio answered him obviously, as he cracked open his fourth beer.

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much.” Rin told him, furrowing his brow.  
Shura laughed, leaning over to Rin and wrapping her arms around him, now. “Oh, let him be. Since when are you such a stick in the mud?” Shura’s face was too close to Rin’s for comfort, and he jerked away from her. “Ri-in is a sti-ick in the mu-ud!” She slurred in sing-song, irritating Rin even more so.

“Oh, whatever.” He grumbled irritably, moving away from her and closer to his brother.  
“I’ll be right back, boys. I need a piss.” Shura announced, standing on wobbly legs and stumbling to the door leading inside.

Rin smirked as she disappeared behind the door, wondering how Yukio’s bladder was doing. He was on his fourth beer now, and drinking it quickly. Rin kept his thoughts to himself, though, hoping that he might be able to have some fun with Yukio after Shura left. His thoughts were interrupted by a cool wetness on his neck. He jumped, pushing his brother away from him once he realized that the sensation was Yukio sucking at his neck.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” He snapped at his brother.

Yukio pouted at him, his eyes shining under the moonlight. “I was kissing your neck, Nii-chan.” Yukio tried to reach his neck again, and Rin grabbed his shoulder firmly.

“Are you insane? Shura will be back any minute. Do you know what would happen if she saw you doing that?” Rin hissed, glaring at Yukio as if his life depended on it.

Yukio pouted even more, turning his eyes downwards. “But Rin, I love you. I just want to-“

“Aw, is this what you do when you’re alone?” Shura’s cheerful voice rang out as she stumbled back onto the roof, giggling like a schoolgirl. “Yukio, you’re so cute. Were you hugging and telling each other how much you love each other?”

Rin’s face grew red, and he let go of Yukio. “Shut the hell up. He’s drunk and stupid. I’m taking him inside.” Rin stood, grabbing Yukio’s arm and pulling him up, too.

“Rin, I don’t want-“

“Goodnight.” Rin mumbled to Shura, pulling on Yukio’s arm. When his brother didn’t budge, Rin turned around to see why. Rin’s eyes widened when he saw the terrified look on Yukio’s face, and saw his lip begin to tremble. “Yukio, what’s-“  
Then he heard it. The telltale hissing of urine. He looked down, finding Yukio’s hand planted in his crotch, though it was no use. A dark patch grew beneath his hand, the wetness glistening under the light of the moon. “Shit.” Rin hissed quietly, feeling his brother’s terror.

“No, that’s piss.” Shura cut in, laughing. Rin felt her hand on his shoulder, using him for balance as they both watch the dark patch on Yukio’s pants grow, and tendrils flowing down his pant legs and forming a puddle underneath him. Still, he didn’t move his hand away from his crotch. “A lot of piss.” Shura added, almost sounding impressed. Still, Yukio continued to piss, urine splattering onto the roof loudly.

Anger boiled inside of Rin at Shura’s mocking, and he jerked away from her touch. She fell back and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. “Leave him alone.” Rin snapped. He approached his brother and wrapped his arm around him, leaning in close and whispering in his ear, “Are you done?” Yukio shook his head, blushing so hard that even his ears grew red. He continued to piss, and Rin saw tears beginning to fall onto his cheeks.

“Hey, I was only j-joking around!” Shura slurred, turning away from the brother’s and sitting back down near the edge of the roof.

“Well don’t.” Rin mumbled, too quiet for her to hear. He felt Yukio’s body trembling beneath his arm, and he lowered his voice even more. “Don’t cry, Yuki. It’ll be okay.” Rin glanced at Shura, and seeing that she was facing the other way, he snuck a quick peck to Yukio’s wet cheek.

“I’m done.” Yukio whispered hoarsely.

Rin abruptly led him to the roof door, gently guiding him down the short flight of stairs. The second the heavy door shut behind them, Rin heard a sob emerge from Yukio’s throat. “Shh, don’t cry.” Rin murmured, moving his hand down to Yukio’s back and rubbing it comfortingly. Once in the bathroom, Rin locked the door behind them and pulled his brother into his arms. Yukio began sobbing freely then, and Rin pulled his glasses off of his face.   
“Talk to me, Yuki.” The only response Rin got was more sobbing. “Come on…” He thought carefully, remembering how Yukio seemed to like the pet name he had used the other day during sex. “Come on, baby. Talk to me, please?” He pulled away from Yukio, resting his hands on either one of his shoulders.

Yukio sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve. “I’m so humiliated, Rin.” He blubbered, more tears wetting his raw cheeks. “I can’t believe that happened in front of Shura.”

Rin pressed a long kiss on Yukio’s forehead. “Were you holding it in on purpose?” He murmured, worried that Yukio might have been holding it for him.

Yukio shook his head. “I had to go when Shura went, but obviously I had to wait for her to get back. And then when she did, I forgot about it. And then you pulled me up so quickly, and I just-“Yukio interrupted himself with his own choked sob, and began shaking his head again.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh…Take a deep breath. It’s alright, Yuki. Everything’s okay.” Rin pressed his lips to Yukio’s forehead again, before pressing their forehead’s together. “Shura is so drunk; she won’t even remember this tomorrow.” Rin puckered his lips, making a smooching noise. “Give me a kiss, Yuki.” He requested. Yukio closed the space between them, pressing a light kiss to Rin’s lips.  
Letting out a shaky breath, Yukio seemed to be calming down. “Rin…Did you call me ‘baby’ before?”

Rin nodded, smiling warmly. “Yeah, I did. You said I could, remember?”

Yukio returned Rin’s smile. “I remember.” He whispered. His lips brushed Rin’s again, and Rin shivered as he felt hot breath on his lips, forming the words: “I love you, baby.”


	11. Forever

There was a knock on the bathroom door while Yukio was in the shower. Rin opened the door, stepping out into the hallway where Shura was waiting for him. She held a serious expression, even in her drunken straight. Though she was using the wall to hold herself up, her words weren’t slurred when she spoke. “Is your brother okay?” She asked Rin.

Rin nodded, sighing quietly. “Are you leaving?” He asked Shura. When she nodded slowly, he added, “Just don’t make fun of him, alright? He’s seriously embarrassed.”

Shura frowned. “I won’t. Why is he so upset? Happens to everybody at one point or another.” Shura laughed quietly, “I remember one time when I was drinking with Shiro and-“

“Okay, I get the point. Not his fault, happens to everyone. I’ll pass along the message.”

Shura rolled her eyes, reaching out and ruffling Rin’s hair before stumbling down the hallway to leave. Rin stepped back into the bathroom, hearing that the shower had been shut off. He still locked the door behind him, in case Shura came back up instead of leaving- drunk people could be unpredictable like that. Rin watched as Yukio stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and putting his glasses back on. 

“Hey, you feeling better?” Rin asked as he stepped close enough to wrap his arms around Yukio’s waist.

Yukio nodded. “Much better. And my head is a lot clearer, too.” Yukio chuckled lightly, “Nothing sobers you up like extreme humiliation, I guess.”

Rin peppered playful kisses all over Yukio’s face- his forehead, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. He smiled as his brother giggled in response, relishing in how simple things made Yukio feel so much better. Finally, Rin brought his lips to Yukio’s, pressing a purposeful kiss against them. Yukio returned his kiss eagerly, and Rin slid his hands down from Yukio’s wait, down to where the towel was wrapped at his hip bones. Pressing one last kiss to his brother’s lips, Rin knelt down on the tile floor, his hands pulling the towel down with him. Yukio didn’t object, but leaned back against the shower door as Rin began to kiss his hips. Yukio had the best hip bones- they stuck out slightly, and the space in between them created a shallow dip. It was a supple and kissable spot, and Rin made sure that Yukio knew that was what he thought. He kissed the area until he felt Yukio’s hand rustling his hair; a silent signal that he was growing impatient.

Impatient, indeed. Yukio was hard as a rock, and Rin carefully ran his fingers over Yukio’s cock, making him shiver from the inferior stimulation. Rin kissed each of Yukio’s thighs, slowly and gingerly- he even sucked at them briefly, leaving two small red marks that would surely turn purple by tomorrow. “Onii-chan…” Yukio whined. “You’re teasing me…”

Rin smiled up at his brother, not denying that he was, in fact, teasing him. “You’re so cute when you’re needy, Yuki.” He murmured, trailing his words over the length of Yukio’s manhood and biting his lip and Yukio moaned quietly from the hot breath teasing his erection. Yukio’s eyes had closed, and his head was leaning back against the shower door. He was biting his own lip, and writhing to be touched. Rin decided that he had made his brother wait long enough, and he took the tip of his member into his mouth, sucking on it without warning. Yukio moaned loudly, moving his hand up to his mouth to stifle the noise. Rin took more of his dick, swirling his tongue around the tip as he pulled back and then enveloped him again.

With one hand, Rin cupped Yukio’s balls, and with the other, he held onto Yukio’s hip and gently rubbed with his thumb. He pulled off of Yukio completely, trailing his tongue from Yukio’s balls up to the base of his penis, and then up the length to the tip. Yukio’s body shuddered, and then he let out another muffled moan as Rin took his member again. He felt Yukio rutting into him and meeting the bobbing of his head, still being careful not to choke Rin. Rin stilled himself slightly, letting Yukio fuck his mouth for a bit as his fingers began to tighten around Rin’s hair. Rin began to bob his head again, sucking the tip of Yukio’s cock each time he pulled away. He squeezed his brother’s balls carefully, and as soon as he did, Yukio’s cock began to twitch inside his mouth.

Rin’s mouth was filled with Yukio’s hot seed as his brother grasped his hair and moaned into his hand. He was sure that he heard his name, and possibly a few expletives. He continued to suck Yukio off as he rode out his orgasm, his body shuddering in waves. Rin stared at Yukio’s face the entire time, moaning into his brother’s cock as he watched him unravel. Rin’s heart fluttered with the pride of being able to make Yukio feel so good, sucking every last drop from him as he stared into his blissed-out face. He swallowed as Yukio pulled from his mouth, sinking down to the floor with Rin. His face was flushed, and he had a happy smile painted across it. 

“That felt so good.” He gushed. “Thank you, Nii-san.”

Rin lowered himself from his knees onto his butt, wrapping his arms around Yukio and pulling him close. He nuzzled into his brother’s neck, smelling minty shampoo and body wash. He inhaled deeper, relishing in the scent. He felt Yukio holding him closer, and he smiled into the supple skin of Yukio’s neck. “Are you in love with me, Yukio?” Rin murmured into his neck, not daring to look at his brother’s face.

He felt Yukio’s lips on his head. “Of course I am, Rin. You are my everything.”

Rin planted a soft kiss in the crook of Yukio’s neck, still not moving to look at his face. “You’re my everything too, Yuki.” Rin exhaled shakily and added, “Be with me forever, okay?”

Yukio’s hand found its way to Rin’s chin, forcing his face from his brother’s neck. He looked at Yukio, whose eyes were firm and focused. “Forever, Rin.” Rin shut his eyes as Yukio closed the space between them, gentle lips pressing against his own. “Forever.”


	12. Rin's Humiliation

The school bell rang loudly, forcing Rin from his dead sleep. “Nii-san!” Yukio chastised him as he blinked open his eyes. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in class.”

“Oh, shut up.” Rin muttered crankily, gathering his books from his desk as he yawned.

“Hurry up, will you? We’re going to be late for our next class; it’s all the way across the building.” Yukio complained, tugging on Rin’s arm.

Rin groaned loudly as he stood, feeling a pressure in his lower abdomen- right, that’s why he had napped during class. To get his mind off his aching bladder. He followed Yukio out into the hallway begrudgingly, glancing at the restrooms as they passed them. Like Yukio had said, their next class was across the building, and they had enough trouble getting their in time as it was. There was no way Rin would have time to stop and pee. He bit his lip as he followed Yukio upstairs, his full bladder jostling inside of him.   
“Yukio…” He muttered as they got to the second floor.

“Hmm?” Yukio glanced at his brother as they hurried down the hallway.

“I really have to pee. Suko-Sensei isn’t going to let me go; I just know it.” It was true; Suko-Sensei hated Rin; he was always sleeping in his class and not turning it his homework. He had asked to leave Suko-Sensei’s class earlier in the year, saying that it was an emergency, and he had been told “too bad, cross your legs”.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at Rin as they approached their classroom. “Can you wait until after class?”

Rin bit his lip and shrugged. Class was an hour long, and he honestly doubted that he could wait that long. Still, he and Yukio entered the room just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. They took their seats in the back, near the window (because that’s always where the main character sits :D) and Rin crossed his legs rather tightly. Suko-Sensei entered the room, placing his books down on the desk before beginning to write on the chalkboard. Rin couldn’t help but wiggle in his seat, trying to grind himself against the plastic chair. He wanted to ask to leave, but he already knew what the answer would be. Rin felt a poke on his back, and he turned his head to glance at Yukio, who sat behind him.  
“Maybe if you pay attention to his lesson for a bit and then ask, he’ll let you go. You know, if he sees you taking notes and listening.” Yukio suggested.  
Rin bit his lip and nodded; while he doubted that would be the case, it was certainly worth a shot. Rin opened up his notebook and began writing the notes from the board. His penmanship was sloppy at best, and he was crossing his legs so tight that he thought his dick might lose circulation in between his thighs. As Suko-Sensei continued to lecture, Rin found himself growing more desperate. He turned back to Yukio and asked,   
“Should I try asking him now?” When Yukio nodded, Rin faced front again and raised his hand.

“Mr. Okumura? You have a question?” Suko-Sensei didn’t sound too pleased about that.

Rin stood on wobbly legs, pressing his thighs together tightly. He bit his lip, not to make a spectacle of himself as he bowed and addressed the teacher. “Yes, sir. May I go to the restroom, Suko-Sensei?”

Suko-Sensei’s face sported a sly smile as he responded without thinking twice about it. “No, you may not, Mr. Okumura.”

If Rin wasn’t completely bursting, he would have sat down and let it go with that. But, he was completely bursting. He remained standing, pressing his legs together as tightly as he could as he felt the eyes of his classmates burning into him. “Please, sir. It’s an emergency.” Rin told him, hoping that his eyes were conveying the honesty behind his words.

Suko-Sensei shook his head and with a click of his tongue, said, “Perhaps if you didn’t sleep in my class every day of the week, I wouldn’t mind letting you leave. Unfortunately for you, it seems you enjoy sleeping through my lectures.” With a firm glare he told Rin, “Sit down, Mr. Okumura.”

Rin winced as he obeyed, crossing his legs again as he sat. He glanced at the clock- there were still 45 minutes left of class. Rin cringed, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hold it for that long. He turned back to Yukio and whispered, “B-book store.”

Yukio frowned at him and whispered back, “It doesn’t work like that, Rin. I can’t control Suko-Sensei.” Rin felt a comforting hand on his shoulder as Yukio whispered, “Try your best to hold it, Rin. You can do it.”

Rin shook his head at Yukio’s encouragement. “I can’t, Yuki. I’m going to pee myself.”   
Rin shoved away from his brother’s touch and bit his lip even harder. He could feel the piss at the tip of his penis, threatening to leak out of his hole at any second. Crossing his legs was no longer enough. He was going to piss himself. Growing red in the face, Rin grabbed the front of his pants in time to stop the impending leak, and then quickly moved his hand away again. He rested it on his thigh, digging his fingernails into his pants hard enough that he felt his skin being scratched.   
He didn’t dare look anywhere except for down at his desk- he didn’t want to know if his classmates were staring at him. He was certain that they were- what happens when someone asks to use the bathroom, is denied, then says it’s an emergency, and is still denied? You stare, waiting to see whether they will make it until class is over, leave the room and face suspension, or wet themselves.

Rin winced as a hot spurt leaked from his member, quickly grabbing his crotch again. He felt himself growing even redder, though he managed to stop his impending accident, for the time being, at least. He turned to Yukio and whispered, “I’m starting to leak.”   
Rin felt a lump rising in his throat, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had before. He was fifteen years old, about to wet himself at school. He flushed scarlet, feeling no different than he did at eight years old, when he had wet himself in class because he was too ashamed to interrupt the teacher and ask for the restroom. Only now, it wasn’t his fault. The teacher wasn’t allowing him to go, so what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t risk suspension to leave.

He felt Yukio’s hand on his shoulder again as another spurt escaped him, despite the death grip he had on his member. “Onii-chan, ask him again. You’re wetting yourself; he’ll have to let you leave.”

Rin held back tears as he whispered, “Everyone is staring, aren’t they?” He could tell by Yukio’s silence that they were. Since he was already being gawked at, he figured that asking again wasn’t going to embarrass him anymore than he was already being embarrassed. He raised his free hand, still keeping one hand planted firmly in his crotch. When Suko-Sensei addressed him, he stayed seated and asked, “Please sir, may I go to the restroom?”  
“Students will stand when addressing their teacher.” Suko-Sensei said simply.

Rin tried to let go of his crotch and stand, but felt another spurt shoot out of him. He stared at the ground as he stood on shaking legs, his hand planted on his damp crotch. “May I please go to the restroom?” he asked again, realizing that his voice was shaking.

“No, you may not. Please take your seat, Mr. Okumura.”

Rin felt tears of embarrassment burning his eyes as he begged, “Please, sir, I’m going to wet myself.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. He was absolutely humiliated. Another jet of hot pee shot into his pants, and he grabbed himself even tighter to try and stop it.

“Sensei, please let him go.” Rin heard Yukio’s voice behind him, wavering slightly. “You are humiliating him!”

Rin heard a murmur of shock across the classroom, his peers clearly floored by Yukio’s nerve. “Fine then.” Suko-Sensei snapped. “You are excused along with your brother. You may both go to the dean’s office to get demerits.” With that, Suko-Sensei went back to writing on the board, and Rin felt Yukio grab his arm. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop as Rin was pulled from it, and into the hallway. All the while, the wet patch on his pants had grown from the size of a baseball to a softball, and more was leaking out.

“Yuki, I-“

“Shh! Not now, just concentrate on holding it.” Yukio told him rather harshly, and that’s exactly what Rin did. He begged his bladder to hold out until he could get in front of the urinal. The damage was minimal thus far, and he really didn’t want to end up soaking himself at school.   
The bathrooms weren’t far, but by the time Yukio had ushered him into the boy’s room, Rin’s pants were wet halfway down his thighs. Tears were spilling down his cheeks from the effort of holding it in, and he whimpered as fumbled with his fly at the urinal. Piss was already streaming from his cock as he pulled it out, a quiet sob emerging from his throat as he finally let go.

He grabbed onto the side of the urinal to hold himself up as the pressure in his abdomen expelled much too quickly- creating an aching spasm that made his body convulse. He felt Yukio’s hand squeeze his shoulder firmly, but he couldn’t comprehend whatever he was murmuring; his urine was splashing much too loudly. Yukio’s hand left his shoulder before Rin was even halfway done. He had managed to stop his tears as his bladder emptied; his legs wobbling as the thick stream finally tapered off. As the last drops left his body, Rin shuddered with relief. He tucked himself back into his damp pants, looking down to assess the damage.

“Your pants are black; you can’t really tell.” Yukio encouraged him.

Rin nodded in agreement, a shaking sigh expelled from his lips. “I would have wet myself if you didn’t speak up for me.” He told Yukio.

“I know.” Yukio murmured. “That’s why I did.”


	13. MePISSto Pheles (That is so bad, I'm sorry)

“You started pissing yourself in his class?” Mephisto mused, his eyebrows raised. Amaimon was chuckling quietly behind him, a sinister grin painting his face.

“It’s not funny.” Yukio asserted, as Rin tried to cover his damp crotch with his hands, much like a child being scolded for wetting his pants.

“It’s extremely humorous, actually. I might just piss myself laughing about it.” Mephisto said with a hearty laugh.  
“Will you shut up?” Rin grumbled through clenched teeth. “I’d like to see you hold your piss and not start wetting yourself.”

“Is that a challenge, oh brother of mine?” Mephisto asked with a smirk. “Unlike you, evidently, I don’t have the bladder of a child.”

That comment made Rin even angrier, and he snapped, “Shut up! I’m not a child!”

“What do you think, brother?” Mephisto asked, turning to where Amaimon was crouched behind him. “Do you think I should accept our younger brother’s challenge?”

Rin stammered, “It wasn’t a-“

“Yes, I think you should.” Amaimon interrupted him, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Rin. “We never have any fun anymore, brother.”

Mephisto smiled at Rin and Yukio and told Amaimon, “Then, go and bring me some water and tea.”  
Rin and Yukio sat across from Mephisto and Amaimon as Mephisto filled up- he was already two bottles of water and two cups of tea deep, and he was now drinking his third cup. It had been over an hour since he had begun drinking, and Rin and Yukio watched in amazement as he downed the third cup with ease. Mephisto didn’t even seem uncomfortable yet- he stared directly at Rin and Yukio as he poured a fourth cup of tea.   
“So,” Mephisto asked casually. “How long until you’ll allow me to urinate, Rin?”

Rin glared at Mephisto, then turned to Yukio, silently asking for his opinion. When Yukio shrugged, Rin asked, “Do you even have to piss yet?”

Mephisto flashed Rin a smile, cocking his head to the side. “Like a fucking racehorse.” He cocked his head in the other direction as he added, “Maybe you couldn’t tell because I’m not grabbing my crotch and begging to go potty, like you were in Suko’s class.”

Rin’s face turned bright red, and he turned his eyes away from Mephisto. “So what, when Suko came and put in our demerits, you sat there and laughed with him at my expense?” Rin retorted, anger boiling up inside of him.

Mephisto chuckled quietly. “Well, maybe a little.” He admitted, placing his teacup down with a loud clank. “So, how long until you’ll let me urinate, little brother?”

Rin looked back up at Mephisto and smirked, “If you want to piss, I guess you’ll just have to use your pants.”

Mephisto gasped with fake surprise, moving his hand over his mouth and raising his eyebrows. “You are just cruel, Rin.” He said.

Amaimon leaned close to Mephisto and asked, “Will you do it? Are you going to urinate on yourself for little brother?”

Mephisto shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “If that’s what little brother wants.” He said with a slight smirk.  
Rin felt his face growing red, unsure if Mephisto was implying that Rin would enjoy seeing him piss his pants or not. Either way, this whole thing had been Mephisto’s doing- Yukio and Rin were just along for the ride. He snorted, giving off an air of nonchalance, and said, “Yeah, why don’t you piss yourself and be humiliated like I was? Then Yukio and I can chuckle about it later, like you and Suko did about me.”

“As you wish, then.” Mephisto agreed.

Mephisto still wasn’t showing whether he was feeling desperate or not, but Rin noticed that he stopped drinking and crossed one leg over the other, still leaning back comfortably in his chair. He watched Mephisto like a hawk- looking for any sign that he was bursting. He must have a bladder of steel, to be able to sit so casually while two bottles of water and four cups of tea sat in his bladder. Rin scowled inwardly; maybe he did, in fact, have the bladder of a child. All he had drank today was a bottle of water and a soda, and he still couldn’t hold it until the end of the school day.  
Mephisto suddenly grew tense. His legs pressed together more tightly, and he shifted his positioning. It was a subtle change, but Rin noticed, and grinned at Mephisto. “Uncomfortable?” He teased.

Mephisto’s attitude had gone from cheerful and robust to annoyed and sore in the matter of minutes. “Of course I am; I never said that holding your bladder was comfortable.” He snapped irritably.

Rin smirked; Mephisto’s desperation was growing. He was trying to hide it, but Rin could tell that we was trying not to squirm or move around too much. His legs were pressed together tightly, and his posture had grown perpetually rigid. Rin glanced at Yukio, who was also smirking. They exchanged a knowing glance before turning back towards Mephisto. Amaimon’s interest had been sparked, as well. He leaned in closer towards Mephisto, watching his every move.   
“You really have to go.” He stated factually. Mephisto ignored him, rolling his eyes. “Can I see your bladder?” Amaimon asked, cocking his head with curiosity.  
Mephisto mumbled something that sounded like, “Leave me alone, Amaimon.”

Rin smiled sweetly in Mephisto’s direction, and as if on cue, Yukio piped up. “Yeah, stand up; let us see.” He requested, a sweet smile of his own appearing on his face.

Mephisto glared at Yukio, standing on shaking legs. As he stood, he made a grunting noise and crossed his legs tightly, bending forward at the waist for a moment before composing himself. His face was now covered with a red blush. Slowly, Mephisto lifted his shirt, revealing a very large and distended bladder above the waistline of his white dress pants. Rin gaped at him, marveling at just how swollen his bladder was.   
“Oh, fuck.” He muttered before he could stop himself.

Seeing that the twins and Amaimon seemed satisfied, Mephisto quickly dropped back into his chair. He grimaced as he sat, pressing his thighs together and leaning forward slightly. Rin felt a blush on his own cheeks, and a tightness in his pants. Oh, no. This was turning him on. He glanced over and Yukio, looking to see if he had a tent of his own. Yukio had one leg resting over the other, blocking Rin’s view of his crotch. His cheeks were slightly flushed, too. That was all Rin needed to see in order to know that Yukio was getting aroused, as well.  
Mephisto was tense and shaking, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. “Bet you want to hold your crotch, hmm?” Rin openly mocked him, knowing that Mephisto would never do such a thing after having mocked Rin for it.

Mephisto grimaced, raising his head and glaring at Rin. “You’re enjoying this a bit too much.” He muttered, before a wave of desperation hit him. “Shit!” He cursed, his hands gripping his thighs as he rocked back and forth on his chair, trying to prevent himself from pissing. Rin watched in awe, his eyes glued to Mephisto’s crotch. He was waiting for the white fabric to become damp, for Mephisto to completely flood his-   
“Fuck!” Mephisto tried crossing his legs again, but it was no use. When he uncrossed them to shift positions again, Rin saw a wet patch the size of a softball directly on the crotch.

“Looks like you started pissing yourself.” Rin commented dryly.

“Shut up.” Mephisto mumbled, his body shuddering as his pants grew wetter.

“I thought you could hold your bladder; isn’t that what you told us before? That Rin was childish and couldn’t control his bladder?” Yukio cut in, tearing into Mephisto verbally.

Another shudder wracked Mephisto’s body, and he was hopelessly trying to hold back as the next spurt of piss turned into a stream. Rin gaped as he heard the familiar hissing sound, accompanied with a quiet groan from behind Mephisto’s lips. He didn’t take his eyes off of Mephisto’s crotch for a single second as the wet patch began to grow fast, expanding from his crotch down to his thighs, and then all the way to his knees.   
Rin’s erection throbbed painfully beneath the confines of his pants, and he used every ounce of his willpower to suppress the moan rising in his throat. Mephisto had finally given in- relaxing his body and letting it shudder with relief as a puddle began to grow at his feet.

Amaimon watched in awe, as did the twins; Mephisto had been relieving himself involuntarily for at least a minute, and he was still going strong. Rin bit his lip, realizing that Mephisto’s cock had gotten hard- he could see the outline of it through his white, wet pants. He felt sick for it, but that turned him on even more.   
Finally, Mephisto’s torrent of piss began to depreciate. The hissing got duller, and his body shuddered as the last remnants of urine left his body. Mephisto sat in silence for a moment, staring down at the mess he had made. After a few moments, he raised his head to Rin.   
“Are you satisfied?” Rin couldn’t find his voice; he simply nodded. “Then, would you kindly be on your way? I have a mess to clean up.” Mephisto requested dryly. He didn’t have to ask the twins twice.


	14. True and Chaste

“Rin?” Yukio murmured as they used the key to get back to their dorm.

“Mhm?” Rin replied absently, still in a state of shock from the entire day’s events.

“Do you promise not to be angry with me, if I tell you something?” Yukio asked.

Rin paused in the doorway of their room, pretty sure that he already knew what Yukio was going to say: Mephisto wetting himself had aroused him. “I won’t get angry, Yuki.” He told his brother gently.

Yukio nodded slowly. “Well, it’s kind of two things.” Yukio breathed in deeply before continuing. “First of all, I’m really sorry about school today. I should have said something sooner, or just pulled you out of the room. So I apologize that you were so embarrassed. I should have thought quicker.”

Rin shook his head, reaching out and pulling his brother into a quick hug. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault at all. I’m over it, anyway. Nobody will even remember it after a few days.”

Yukio nodded again at the same agonizing pace. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Yuki?”

“Hmm?”

“You said there were two things.” Rin pointed out.

Yukio laughed shakily. “Y-Yeah, I, uh. Just please don’t be mad-“

“Seeing Mephisto like that turned you on.” Rin cut in.

A silence hung between them, and Yukio nodded. “Yeah,” he finally found his voice, “It did.”

Rin pressed his lips to his brother’s cheek. “It turned me on, too.” He admitted.

“R-Really?” Yukio asked hopefully, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

Rin nodded. “I’m not sure why, considering Mephisto is a fucking clown, but it did.” Rin paused a moment before leaning forward nuzzling Yukio’s neck. “So, Nii-chan…Do you want to do something about our hopeless arousal, then?” He pressed firm kisses up the length of Yukio’s neck, making his brother exhale a soft moan.

“Y-Yeah, I do.” Yukio took charge, his hands working Rin’s jacket off as the door was kicked shut behind them. Rin moved his mouth from Yukio’s neck to his mouth as his jacket was shed, followed by Yukio’s. His brother’s kisses were wanting and desperate, purposeful and needing. He worked on the buttons of Yukio’s shirt whilst Yukio worked on his. Rin smiled into the kiss as Yukio yanked Rin’s tie from his neck forcefully.

“I like when you take charge, Nii-chan.” Rin managed to murmur, before Yukio caught his lower lip between his teeth. Rin felt his stomach coiling at Yukio’s roughness, a warmth growing inside of him as his erection fought against the confines of his pants. Shirts and ties were dropped to the floor with earnest, and Yukio held Rin close for a moment, pressing their chests flush against each other. “I…love you…Yukio…” Rin managed to convey in between kisses.

“I…love you…Rin…” Yukio replied in the same way as he unbuckled Rin’s belt. Yukio wasted no time letting Rin’s erection spring free as Rin was working on Yukio’s zipper. Clothes halfway off, Rin rutted his bare erection against Yukio’s crotch, moaning into the kiss as he did so. He need friction; he needed to be touched. He was writhing for Yukio; he always became so filled with lust at Yukio’s slightest touch.

Pants were removed as their kiss was broken, underwear being torn down with them. Panting as they caught their breath, the brothers stared at each other with their arms loosely wrapped around one another’s bodies. “How do you do this to me, Yuki?” He murmured onto Yukio’s lips. “How do you reduce me to a puddle of want and need, in the matter of minutes?”

Yukio breathed out shakily and whispered, “The same way you do it to me, Rin.” He pressed a passionate but succinct kiss to Rin’s lips, barely giving him time to reciprocate before pulling back and humming, “Do something for me, Rin.”

“Anything.” Rin agreed breathlessly. 

Yukio moved his mouth close to Rin’s ear, and Rin shuddered as hot breath brushed his earlobe, “Put your cock inside me, Nii-san.”

Rin couldn’t prevent a soft moan from escaping his lips at Yukio’s words. As eager as he was to oblige Yukio, he murmured, “Are you certain?” As he guided his brother to the bed.

“Yes, Onii-chan.”

It was all the confirmation Rin needed to pull the lube from the nightstand and lather up his fingers. “Relax your body completely, okay?” He whispered, sliding his hands between Yukio’s legs. His brother nodded, and Rin pressed the first digit inside. It went in easily, and Yukio hardly flinched. Rin moved his mouth to Yukio’s, kissing him tenderly as he stretched his hole. He curled his fingers against Yukio’s prostate, smiling as Yukio groaned into their kiss.  
“The sounds you make are so sexy, Yuki.” Rin muttered breathlessly, pressing in a second finger. Yukio winced at the addition, but didn’t complain. Rin could tell by his distracted kissing that he was uncomfortable, though. “Don’t tense up.” Rin advised him. “Just relax completely, or you will make it more uncomfortable.”

“O-Okay; I’m trying to.” Yukio exhaled shakily.

“Do you want me to stop, Yuki? I don’t mind; you don’t have to do this.” Rin pressed a kiss to Yukio’s forehead, stroking his brother’s hair with his free hand. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

Yukio nuzzled into Rin’s hand and murmured, “Keep going; I’ll tell you if I need you to stop, okay?”

“Okay, baby.” Rin kissed Yukio’s forehead again, making the younger twin hum with contentment. Rin began to stretch Yukio with his two fingers, trying to be as delicate as possible. His hole was less tight now, and Rin knew that he was more relaxed. “How’s it feel when I touch here?” Rin asked, brushing Yukio’s prostate.   
The shudder and moan that Yukio expelled was enough of an answer for Rin, and he brushed the area again simply to see the pleasure ripple across Yukio’s face. “Oh, you are so incredibly salacious…You’re going to make me cum before I even get inside you.” Rin’s words were desperate and unchaste, but he didn’t care. He was becoming accustomed to voicing his lust to Yukio, and his brother seemed to thoroughly enjoy his dirty talk.

Yukio physically cringed as Rin added a third finger, a whine escaping his lips. “Go slow, Rin.” Yukio begged.

“Shh…” Rin kissed Yukio’s forehead gently, moving his fingers agonizingly slow. “I’ll go as slow as you need.” Rin brushed Yukio’s prostate again, watching as his brother’s expression changed from pain to pleasure. “Kiss me, Yuki.” Rin brought their lips together as he stretched Yukio’s asshole, scissoring his fingers to prime his brother’s entrance to receive his painfully hard erection.   
When Rin was sure Yukio was ready, he slid his fingers out and began to lube up his manhood. He aligned himself with Yukio’s opening, using one hand to guide the base of his penis and the other to grab Yukio’s hand. “Squeeze when it hurts, okay?”

Yukio nodded, and Rin slowly pressed into him. His brother groaned, squeezing Rin’s hand tightly. Rin knew the pain he was feeling, and stayed stationary with only the tip inside of Yukio for a few moments. After Yukio had adjusted, his grip on Rin’s hand loosened and he whispered, “Fill me, Nii-chan.”

Rin did what was asked of him. He pushed in further, feeling Yukio’s hand clenched around his once more. He felt so warm around Rin’s cock; the feeling was inebriating.   
“Relax every muscle in your body, Yuki.” Rin advised, once more staying still until Yukio was ready for more. Once Yukio let go of Rin’s hand and motioned for him to continue, Rin began to slowly rock in and out of Yukio. Rin moaned at the sensation as Yukio’s warm entrance swallowed him over and over, trying to angle himself to hit Yukio’s prostate and give him pleasure, as well. “Does it feel better now, Yuki?”

Yukio nodded and breathlessly murmured, “Faster, Rin. Please, go faster.”

Rin nodded and obliged; his hips stopped rocking and began thrusting. He moaned loudly- his brother’s name, an expletive, a compliment to Yukio. The friction was incredible- like nothing he had ever experienced before. Yukio began to rock himself into Rin’s thrusts, the slapping of skin becoming overpowering over the sound of their moans.   
Rin was so close to unravelling that he could taste it on his teeth. He was trying to hold back for Yukio, and luckily, it only took a few more thrusts before he felt Yukio’s walls clench around him. Yukio threw his head back, moaning loudly as his cock spit its seed onto their chests. The tightness pushed Rin to orgasm with his brother; he gasped as shuddered as he rutted into Yukio and filled him with his hot cum. 

Rin’s body quaked as his cock twitched inside of his brother. He came hard enough to taste it; having to close his eyes as he began to see white. “Fuck, Yuki.” He muttered, panting as he pulled out of Yukio. He collapsed onto the bed with his brother and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Fuck.” He repeated, kissing the top of Yukio’s head.

Yukio nuzzled against him and whispered, “Hold me tighter, Rin.”

Rin did as he was told and murmured, “Are you okay, Yuki?”

Yukio’s hot breath warmed Rin’s neck as he answered, “Better than that.”  
With a small chuckle, he added, “I like being one with you, brother.”

Rin pulled back a bit to look at his brother. Blue eyes wet with emotion, face flushed and perfect. Rin moved his hand to Yukio’s cheek, gently brushing the supple skin with the pad of his thumb. “You’re so open like this, Yukio. I feel like I can see into your soul.”

“Of course you can,” Yukio murmured easily, “Because you’re a part of my soul.”


	15. Sensei Gets Tough

Yukio and Rin sat in the locked cram school classroom long after everyone else had left. Rin stayed in his usual seat, doodling in his notebook. Yukio graded papers on his desk, occasionally looking up to lock eyes with Rin. They had a silent understanding of what was going to happen; they had made a silent exchange as Rin had begun to squirm during class. “Stay after class, Rin.” Yukio had told him. And so he did.

Rin was doodling to distract himself from his aching bladder, which had been sending him warning signals since class had begun. About halfway through, he had begun to wiggle in his seat whilst locking eyes with his brother, blatantly letting him know about his need. He noticed that Yukio had stopped lecturing and sat behind his desk after that. Rin had given him a knowing smile and a quick wink; Yukio was hiding an erection behind his desk.

Presently, Rin was rocking in his seat, a constant back and forth motion that pressed his dick into the hard seat of his chair. He winced every now and again, glancing up at Yukio with desperate eyes. He knew what Yukio wanted; he wanted him to beg for the bathroom. Rin was taking his time with asking, making his brother really sweat for a while. He knew that Yukio’s erection must be painfully hard, and that every desperate move Rin made was only making his arousal grow.

As Rin began to lose control, he pressed his thighs together tightly and murmured, “Okumura-Sensei?”

“Mhm?” Yukio looked up from the papers on his desk, licking his lips. Rin wasn’t sure whether or not the action was done subconsciously, but it made Rin’s stomach coil with want.

“I need to use the bathroom.” He said with a pout.

Yukio tilted his glasses forward, looking over them at his squirming older brother. “Mhm…Looks like you have to go pretty bad.”

Rin nodded, grinding himself against the seat harder. He shouldn’t have waited this long to begin his show of begging; he was truly desperate now, and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last as long as he had hoped. “May I go to the bathroom, Okumura-Sensei?”

Yukio smiled and shook his head. “Hold it.” He said simply.

Rin felt his face flushing as it had in Suko-Sensei’s class, even though he and Yukio were alone. For some reason, being denied permission to use the bathroom was now arousing him instead of embarrassing him. The coiling in his belly grew, and he felt himself growing hard. “Yuki…” he murmured quietly. “Come here and tell me that again…” He requested, rubbing his erection against the chair.

Yukio raised his eyebrows before standing and approaching Rin. He leaned down, his hands on the top of Rin’s desk. He looked at Rin with such seriousness that Rin shivered, and whispered huskily, “Hold it, Rin.” He leaned down further, so close that Rin could feel Yukio’s breath on his lips. “Don’t you dare wet yourself.”

Rin shivered again, suppressing a moan as he ground himself into the seat even harder. Yukio didn’t often take charge like this, or speak to him in such a cruel tone, but at that moment, it was turning Rin on more than anything. “But Sensei…” he murmured, making sure to drawl his words. “I have to go so bad…I don’t think I can hold it…”

Yukio got even closer, his lips almost touching Rin’s. “I said…to fucking…hold it.”

Rin couldn’t stand it a moment longer. Yukio rarely swore like that, and Rin knew that he was doing this because it was what Rin wanted. Unable to control himself any longer, he pressed his lips to Yukio’s with a roughness that surprised even him. Yukio pressed back with the same roughness, and Rin moaned into his mouth as he felt a jet of pee escape him; he was too distracted to focus on holding it. Rin grabbed his dick through his uniform pants, squirming in his seat as his lips traveled over Yukio’s.

Yukio pulled from the kiss and whispered, “Did you pee, Rin?”

Rin’s face got hot, and he breathed heavily, shaking his head. “No, Sensei.”

Yukio got close again, bypassing Rin’s lips and heading for his right ear. “Are you…lying to me?”

Rin’s breath hitched, feeling another spurt wetting his underwear. “I-I peed a little, Sensei.” He admitted, quivering slightly as Yukio moved away from him briskly. Before Rin realized what was happening, Yukio had moved around the desk and was now next to Rin. He grabbed Rin’s chair and turned it so that Rin was facing him, his hand still holding his cock. He waited, excitement coiling inside of him, to see what Yukio would do.

Yukio leaned in close, his lips brushing Rin’s lightly as he spoke. “I told you to hold it. Why did you pee?”

Rin felt his face getting hotter, and his erection throbbing as yet another spurt escaped. He was holding his dick as tightly as he could, and yet, he couldn’t stop the spurts from escaping. “Because I can’t hold it anymore…” He felt tears brimming in his eyes, from the sheer effort of holding his bladder. “I’m wetting myself, Sensei. Please, can’t I go to the bathroom?” Rin moaned as another hot jet of pee shot from his cock, this time wetting through his underwear and showing up on his pants. He was pushing himself to hold it; he didn’t want to end this game with Yukio. He was enjoying himself too much.

In a swift motion, Yukio grabbed Rin’s hand from his crotch and yanked it away. Rin allowed it, not resisting Yukio’s firm touch. More piss graced his pants, and Rin gasped as he tried desperately to hold it, squirming in his chair. “Look at you. Having an accident like a child.” Yukio clicked his tongue, grabbing both of Rin’s knees and pulling his legs apart, making Rin let out a series of loud gasps. “Don’t you dare piss yourself, Rin.”

Rin’s entire body was shaking from the effort of holding back. He trembled, feeling sharp pains in his abdomen. “Yuki, I…” He groaned, tears flowing onto his cheeks as hot piss began to involuntarily jet out of his cock. “It hurts…” Rin bit his lip as his bladder emptied, sharp pains and spasms rocking his muscles. “Ah…”

“Rin?” Yukio let go of his knees, eyes widening. “Rin, are you okay?”

“B-Book store.” Rin whimpered as he shook his head, doubling over into himself.

“Fuck.” Yukio cursed. He stood, cradling Rin’s head in his arms while he carded his fingers through his hair. Rin whimpered, his body shaking as his bladder continued to pang painfully as it emptied. It hurt so badly- he knew that he had held it in for much too long. “Rin, what can I do for you?” Rin could only shake his head. “Completely relax, Rin. Every muscle. I’ve got you, I’ll hold you up.”

Rin nodded slowly, doing as Yukio said. The pain got a bit better when he fully relaxed, feeling one of Yukio’s arms wrap around his torso to hold him up, as promised. Rin didn’t know how long he pissed for; he couldn’t tell when the gush of piss finally ended. All he could focus on was the enormous pressure in his bladder, being released much too slowly for his level of desperation. When the pain finally began to subside, Rin heard a noise that sounded like a mix of a groan and a whine. When Yukio pulled him further into his arms, Rin realized that the noise had come from him.

“Nii-san…I’m so sorry. Are…Are you okay? What happened?” Yukio was freaking out; Rin could feel his heart pounding against his body. He managed to lean his head up and plant a reassuring kiss on Yukio’s cheek.

“Yuki, baby.” Rin was now in older brother mode: operation, calm Yukio down. “I held it in for too long, that’s all. I’m alright.” He kissed Yukio’s cheek again. “I knew I was at my limit, but I kept trying to hold it because I loved how you were talking to me. I didn’t want it to end, Yuki.”

“Oh, Rin.” Yukio moved from Rin’s arms, squatting down in front of him. Rin glanced down, looking at the enormous puddle beneath them, and realized that Yukio was squatting instead of kneeling to avoid getting his knees wet. “Rin, I will talk to you like that whenever you want. I would have kept it up, even after you peed. Please, don’t hurt yourself like that.”

Rin’s pants were already soaked, so he knelt down on the floor with his brother. “I’m sorry, Yuki. I wasn’t thinking straight…I won’t push myself like that again, I swear it.”

Yukio nodded, caressing Rin’s cheek with his hand. “Does it hurt still?”

Rin shook his head. “No, I feel all better now…Sensei.”

Yukio’s eyes glinted, a small smile appearing on his face. “Book store is done?”

“Mhm.” Rin replied, wiggling in the puddle of his piss and pouting at Yukio.

He smiled as a blush coated his brother’s cheek and he huffed, “Good, because you pissed when I told you not to…Now you’ll have to be punished, my insubordinate student.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I wanted to throw this chapter in here with a little "warning" at the end (for some of the younger/more impressionable readers). Holding in your urine for too long is a health risk and you should make sure that if you are going to involve yourself in pee play or omorashi, that you do significant research and prepare yourself adequately so that you are safe! please keep in mind when reading stories like these, that these are fictional. Your health is important and you should be careful with your body (this goes for near everything you read in FF). So, that said, please be safe and do research or consult a doctor if you plan to indulge in your omorashi fantasies. much love to you all <3


	16. Punishment

“Yes, Sensei.” Rin breathed, tingling internally as he awaited his punishment.

“Stand.” Yukio ordered. Rin did as he was told, and Yukio grabbed him roughly by the waist. He pushed Rin down onto the desk, so that his torso was flush against it with his cheek pressing against the cold wood. “Put your hands up on the desk.” Rin once again obeyed, pressing his palms against the desk on either side of his head. He squirmed with anticipation as he felt Yukio’s hands reaching around his waist and unbuckling his belt. “Be still.” Yukio muttered as his belt was yanked from the belt loops in one swift motion.  
“Are you going to spank me, Sensei?” Rin murmured daringly, growing erect as Yukio’s hands skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Yukio was silent for a moment, his hands frozen in front of Rin’s pants. After what seemed like careful consideration, He finally murmured, “Yeah, I will.”

Rin’s pants and boxers were yanked down, exposing his ass and letting his erection spring free underneath the desk. He felt Yukio’s hand moving over his bare ass, slowly and tenderly caressing each cheek. There was no warning as Yukio pulled his hand away, bringing it down again, hard. A loud slapping sound filled the room as Rin jumped, a loud growl escaping his throat.   
“Don’t stop.” Rin muttered, knowing that Yukio was going to get concerned and ask if he could continue. “I’ll say the words if I want you to stop.” He assured his brother, silently begging him to smack him again.

Without hesitation, Rin felt another slap, immediately followed by another one. His ass was stinging and burning, and it was making his erection throb. “Sensei…Sensei, tell me why I’m being punished.” He groaned as Yukio’s hand came down again.

“You’re being punished, Rin, because-“Another stinging slap. “You couldn’t hold your bladder-“His hand came down again. “And you peed yourself in my classroom-“His hand came down one last time, hard enough to make Rin yelp.   
There was a pause, a silence. Rin stayed still, hands pressed against the desk and breathe shuddering. His body quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut, licking his lips lightly. He wasn’t aware that Yukio had come closer, until Rin felt his hot breath in his ear.   
“I’m not done punishing you, Rin.” Rin shivered, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. “I’m going to fuck you as you’re bent over on the desk.” Rin licked the metallic beads from his lips, his body beginning to writhe involuntarily at his brother’s words. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, so good. And I’m not going to let you cum.” He finished, shoving his fingers into Rin’s mouth before he could protest.

Rin gasped at the intrusion, before beginning to lick and suck Yukio’s fingers. He worked on them until they were sopping, and Yukio withdrew them from his mouth. He felt one digit immediately enter his ass, and Yukio was moving faster than usual. He move the finger in circular motions, stretching Rin enough to add a second digit. Rin moaned at the pressure as his cock pulsed.   
“Eh-“Rin groaned as a third finger was added without warning, and Yukio’s fingers began to scissor inside of him. Once he had adapted to the invasion and the pain subsided, Rin began rocking back into Yukio’s fingers, moaning unchastely. “Fuck me, Sensei.” He groaned.

Yukio immediately pulled his fingers from Rin’s ass, and he whimpered at the loss. There was a quiet shuffling, the sound of a clasp being unbuttoned, of a zipper sliding down. There was a quiet rustling of fabric, and then Rin opened his eyes to find Yukio’s cock in his face, his head still leaning on the desk.   
“Suck, Rin.” Yukio commanded. Rin opened his mouth wide, and Yukio moved to slip his dick inside. Rin didn’t have to do much work, considering he couldn’t move his head much in the position he was in. He sucked and licked at Yukio’s cock as his brother fucked his mouth, watching Yukio’s face the entire time. His head was leaning back, mouth open and moans bubbling in his throat. He fucked Rin’s mouth for a few moments before pulling out of the wet cavern and muttering, “So good, Rin.”

Rin grimaced as Yukio got behind Rin, shoving halfway inside of him without warning. He groaned loudly, tightening up involuntarily. Even though they were playing a rough game, Yukio still stayed still for a few moments before shoving into Rin the rest of the way. He gave Rin time to adjust, and Rin began to rock into Yukio’s hips as soon as he began to thrust. His cock was throbbing with want, and Yukio began to purposefully knock against his prostate.   
“Ah! Sensei…Sensei…You’re going to make me cum.”

“We can’t have that, now.” Yukio murmured, leaning down and pressing his hands over Rin’s. He rested his head on top of Rin’s and whispered to him as he rutted deep inside of him, “You’re being punished, remember?”

“Y-Yes, Sensei.” Rin groaned, trying to ignore the coiling in his stomach. “I-If you don’t hurry, you’re going to make me cum.” He whispered. It was a warning that he couldn’t last much longer. It was also unwritten permission for Yukio to deny him his orgasm.

“Then I guess I’ll have to hurry.” Yukio breathed into his ear. He got up off of Rin, gripping his sides tightly. “You better not fucking cum, Rin.” He threatened. Before Rin had time to interject, Yukio began to pound into him. Rin moaned, silently begging that he could hold back his orgasm. Yukio was moaning loudly, pounding into him with a roughness that he had possessed before.   
“I’m going to fill you, Rin. I’m so close.” He warned, seconds before he let out a low growl. He pressed into Rin as he came, his hot seed filling Rin. Rin moaned, but he still didn’t cum. His cock was aching and throbbing, and he knew that it was leaking pre-cum by how sticky his thighs felt. 

Yukio pulled from him abruptly, and Rin whimpered as his cum began dripping from his ass. “Sensei…I was good.” He panted. “I didn’t cum.”

Yukio grabbed Rin by the shoulders, helping him up with a firm tenderness. “Mhm…” He turned Rin around, eying his throbbing, hard dick. “You must be dying to…” Yukio bent down and gave Rin’s cock an agonizingly slow lick, making his body shudder. When he rose back up, he planted a trail of wet kisses up Rin’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Since you listened so well, maybe I should let you cum, now.”

“Please,” Rin begged, arching his hips forward and relishing in the mild friction he got from rutting against Yukio’s body.

“Please what?” Yukio breathed in his ear. 

“Please let me cum.” Rin asserted, his knees feeling weak.

Yukio reached down between them, but grabbed his own dick instead of Rin’s, much to his disappointment. “Start stroking yourself.” Yukio whispered.

Rin reached between them, his hand wrapping around his pulsating member. He moaned as he began to pump his length, and gasped as he felt a hot liquid on his shaft and hand. He looked down, resting his shoulder on Yukio’s shoulder. He watched as Yukio’s cock spurted hot piss onto his own, his hand moving more freely up and down his length from the wetness. “Y-Yes, ah.”  
He gasped as Yukio’s stream got harder, almost pounding onto the tip of Rin’s cock. “Fuck.” His pleasure was finally released, his entire body quaking as he groaned unchastely. He came full force, Yukio still pissing on him. His body weakened, and Yukio’s free arm wrapped around him to hold him up as he went limp. His hand dropped from his cock as he finished, burying his face in the front of Yukio’s shirt.

When Yukio had emptied his bladder, he wrapped both arms around Rin and held him close. “Nii-san, did you like that?”

“So much, Yuki. So fucking much.” Rin replied honestly, still unable to move.

He felt Yukio’s lips on the top of his head, a much needed show of comfort after the cruel game they had played. “I didn’t do anything you couldn’t handle, did I?” Yukio asked.

Rin shook his head. “I would have said the words, Yuki. Don’t worry.” He finally managed to bring his face up and kiss into Yukio’s neck. “That felt so good. I loved it when you were so firm with me…”

Yukio pressed another kiss to his head and murmured into it, “How do you need me to be right now, Rin?”

Rin smiled into Yukio’s neck. Now that their game was over, Yukio was back to being his sweet and comforting self, and Rin was grateful to him. He nuzzled into Yukio’s neck and whispered, “Just hold me for a bit, Yuki.” And Yukio did, wrapping his arms around his older brother tightly, for as long as he wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, FullmetalLemons here once again trying to get a subliminal message across. Just a friendly reminder that if you and your partner are going to be indulging in any BDSM, punishment, or roleplay, that rules should be established in advance as well as a safe word to make sure that both parties are comfortable with what goes on. Please be careful and treat your partner with the love and respect that they deserve <3 Happy reading and thank you for your continued support of "Study Break". To think that I started this as a one shot and it has turned into this :3


	17. Tender Moments

Rin cringed, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. Yukio glanced up from the book he was reading, a pitying expression painting his face. “Do you need me to get you anything, Rin?”

Rin shook his head. “I forgot how much it hurts without lube.” He groaned, flopping down onto the bed on his stomach.

He heard shuffling across the room, and felt the bed dip as Yukio sat down. “I’m sorry, baby.” Yukio apologized. Rin felt a flutter in his chest at Yukio calling him “baby”, and murmured into the bed contently. He felt Yukio’s hand on his back, rubbing the entirety of it for a few moments. “Can I do anything to help?”

Rin shrugged, mumbling into the bed incoherently. He didn’t form any real words, knowing that Yukio wouldn’t be able to decipher them even if he did. All he really wanted right now was Yukio’s company, anyway. Yukio moved over Rin, lying down next to him. Rin turned his head, finding his brother propped on his elbows, looking at him with soft eyes.   
“Wanna try that again without your face all mushed in the bed?” He suggested.

Rin pouted at his brother and whined, “Cuddle with me, Yuki.”

Yukio’s face softened even more and he rolled onto his side, holding his arms out to Rin. “Come here, Nii-chan.”

Gladly, Rin turned towards his brother and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Yukio’s arms wrapping around him in response. Their legs became intertwined, and Rin smiled as his head as pressed against Yukio’s chest.   
“Thanks, Yuki.” He murmured, shutting his eyes and reclining against his brother.

He felt a soft kiss on the crown of his head as Yukio whispered, “Love you, baby.”

Rin snuggled closer and spoke into Yukio’s shirt, “Love you too, baby.”

Rin awoke lazily, confused as to when he had even fallen asleep. Yukio was murmuring his name and he felt a gentle hand on his back. Rin groaned sleepily, ignoring Yukio and rolling over. It was then that he felt a sudden chill overcome him. He was cold in his middle, and around his thighs. He slowly came out of his sleepy state, blinking his eyes open. Yukio was sitting up next to him, his hand still rubbing his back. It wasn’t until he sat up that Rin realized why his middle felt so cold and clammy.

Though he knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but he felt his face flushing. He took a deep breath and murmured, “I’m sorry, Yuki. D-Did it get on you, too?”

Yukio looked at him with sympathy and nodded. “It’s alright, Rin. You really can’t be embarrassed- remember what you told me when this happened to me?”

Rin nodded, recalling his words to Yukio when he had wet the bed. “Yeah, I know. I’m still a little embarrassed, though.” He admitted, finally gaining the courage to look down at the damage. His pants were soaked, and so was the entire bed underneath them. Yukio’s leg and a bit of his crotch were wet.   
“We’re soaked.” He muttered.

Yukio pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek and murmured, “Don’t worry about it. You…you said it hurt yesterday because you held it in too long.” There was a pregnant paused before Yukio asked, “You don’t think you did any damage, do you?”

Rin felt a nervous coiling in his stomach and quickly shook his head. “My bladder is probably just weak from over doing it, that’s all.” He stood from the bed, motioning for Yukio to do the same. When he did, he gathered the wet sheets into a ball. “I’m sure I’m fine.” Rin assured his brother as they both stripped off their wet clothes. Rin grabbed Yukio’s clothes and tossed them into the pile of bedsheets along with his.   
“Let’s go shower, Yuki.” Rin couldn’t help but realize the exhausted, morose tone of his voice. He couldn’t help it; he was a bit upset about wetting the bed, and he was hoping that it was no more than a coincidence that his bed wetting was coinciding with the pain he had felt yesterday when he held his bladder.

Yukio turned on the water and pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek before ushering him into the shower. He knew that Yukio could sense his demeanor, by the way he was running his hands all over Rin in a comforting fashion. He guided Rin under the stream of water, and Rin shut his eyes as he felt Yukio’s touches become slick and soapy. Yukio was washing him, but also massaging Rin’s muscles as he did so. It felt really good, and Rin relaxed a bit. He enjoyed the feeling of Yukio’s hands roaming his entire body.   
“Feel good, Nii-chan?”

Rin nodded. “Y-Yeah.” Rin inhaled sharply as Yukio’s hands drifted in between his legs, cleaning him tenderly. Rin licked his lips, feeling an erection forming in Yukio’s hand.

Yukio’s voice murmured, “Can I take care of you, Rin?” 

Rin opened his eyes, finding Yukio crouched on the shower floor, gently thumbing the tip of Rin’s penis. Water was dripping down his face, and his mouth was parted slightly. “Mhm, you don’t have to, Yuki.” He followed up with a small smile, reaching down to run his fingers through Yukio’s damp hair.

Yukio nuzzled into Rin’s touch and murmured, “I want to.” Rin groaned as his dick was pushed into the hot cavern of Yukio’s mouth. His brother’s head bobbed as he slowly began to suck Rin off, swirling his tongue over the tip of his penis.  
“Ah, Yuki…”

Yukio responded by taking Rin’s cock deeper, the tip nearing the back of his throat. Rin moaned at the tantalizing sensation and leaned back against the shower wall. Yukio was making him weak in the knees. His head began to bob faster, and his balls were lightly cupped by Yukio’s wet hand. His brother pulled off of his dick, licking his shaft and lightly scraping his teeth on the tip before taking it into his mouth again and sucking the life out of him.

“Oh, Yuki. Fuck!” Rin’s hips were arching forward, beyond his control. Yukio took him deeper, sucking the tip and pulling off with a low popping sound each time he bobbed his head. “Oh, fuck. I-I’m gonna cum.” Rin felt a warmth coiling inside of him, and seconds later, he got his release. He spit his seed into Yukio’s mouth as he sucked the juices from Rin. His stomach uncoiled, waves of heat coursing through his body. He sunk against the shower wall, moaning Yukio’s name loudly as his body shuddered.

When he was finished, he opened his eyes as Yukio was wiping his mouth and standing up. He reached out and grabbed his brother’s arms, helping him to stand. Yukio grazed Rin’s cheek with his hand and murmured, “Smile for me, Rin?”

Rin stilled his panting and spread his lips wide, a smile painting his face. Yukio sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist. Rin kissed the crown of his head as it rested against his chest. “Thank you, Yuki.”


	18. Midnight Vessel

A warmth on Rin’s cock as he forced his hips forward, moaning unchastely. The friction felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He bit his lip, begging for release. He moved his hand down between his legs, slipping it under the waistband of his pants. He stroked himself for what seemed liked hours, still unable to attain release. He groaned, pumping his length faster.   
“Please,” he moaned, “I need to cum.” He was whimpering, the coils in his belly refusing to depreciate. The warmth around his cock grew, and he gasped-

Rin shot up in bed, nursing a painfully hard erection. Yukio was sleeping peacefully next to him, and Rin gasped through ragged breaths. He finally calmed down enough to lie back down, however, his aching hard on remained. He squirmed, shifting his thighs against each other and trying to create friction for his cock. He bit his lip, wondering if he should go take care of himself in the bathroom; there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep until he came. Carefully, Rin sat up and tried to creep from the bed, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

He glanced back, finding Yukio looking him over with sleepy eyes. “Nii-san…” he yawned, propping himself up on his elbows. “Where are you going?”

“I, uh…” Rin felt his face flushing; he couldn’t lie to his brother. “I woke up from a…dream.” He muttered.

“What kind of dream?” Yukio asked, sitting up fully. His eyes seemed intrigued as they looked Rin up and down, finally settling on the tent that had formed under the blanket in the area of Rin’s crotch. “Mmm…” Yukio’s hands found Rin’s torso, forcing him back into a lying down position. Yukio crept over to Rin, settling himself between his legs.   
Rin moaned as Yukio rutted himself against Rin’s erection, creating a pleasant friction. Yukio’s lips pressed forward and swallowed his as Rin felt his brother growing hard against him. That alone was enough to make Rin moan into Yukio’s mouth.

Rin arched his hips up, silently begging Yukio to hurry up, He was writhing underneath his brother- desperate to cum already. Yukio pulled from the kiss and murmured, “Be patient, baby.” He planted a chaste kiss to Rin’s cheek and whispered, “Tell me what you want. You can have whatever you’d like, Nii-san.”

Yukio’s words went straight to Rin’s cock, and he suppressed a moan. “Yuki, can I fuck you?” He asked hopefully, biting his lip with anticipation. 

Yukio nodded. “Mhm, of course.”   
Yukio wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and working his pants down, letting his erection spring free. Rin followed suit, pulling his shirt off and wriggling out of his pants and boxers. He admired his brother’s nude form, running his fingers over his toned chest as he brought their lips together again. Rin reached around Yukio and into the nightstand, producing a tube of lubricant. He sat up, forcing Yukio off of him and onto the bed.

“Will you sit pretty for me, Yuki?” Rin asked, a syrupy sweetness coating his words.

Yukio nodded, sitting on his knees in front of Rin, hands on his thighs. “Like this?”

“Mmm…Just like that.” Rin moved behind Yukio, trailing his fingernails lightly down his back and making him shiver. He planted his palms on the soft skin, gently guiding them down to the small of Yukio’s back. He slipped a hand to where Yukio’s ass met his heels, prodding until Yukio spread his cheeks, using his heels.   
“So good, Yuki.” Rin told him, a fluttering in his chest from being in control. He squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers and carefully guided one digit inside of Yukio’s tight hole. “Relax for me, baby.” Rin told him.

Yuki responded with a soft sound, somewhere between and “Mhm” and an “okay”. Rin stretched him carefully before adding a second finger, moaning as Yukio began to bob into his touches.   
“You like that, baby?” Rin asked, and Yukio nodded earnestly. “More?” Rin asked. Another quick nod. Rin inserted a third finger slowly, letting Yukio adjust before scissoring inside of him. Yukio pushed against his fingers, bobbing up and down slowly. When Rin was sure that Yukio was adequately prepared, he slipped his fingers out and began to work lube onto his erection. “Lean forward, Yuki.”

Yukio obeyed, leaning forward onto his elbows. Rin lined himself up behind Yukio and shoved himself inside, feeling Yukio tighten around him. He gave his brother some time to adjust before shoving in further. He began moving at a snail’s pace, gently rocking himself forward and back. “You can go faster now, Rin.” Yukio told him.

Rin answered in a half murmur, rocking himself less gingerly. Yukio moaned quietly as he ravaged his prostate, and Rin began to run his fingers over Yukio’s back as he thrust in and out of him.   
“Feel good, Yuki?” He was answered with a nod, and Rin reached his right hand down to grip Yukio’s member. “Mmm…You’re so hard.” Rin pumped his brother’s length and added, “Your cock is so wet.”

Yukio gasped out a quiet, “It’s hard and wet for you, Nii-san.”

Rin moaned at Yukio’s words, pounding himself into Yukio harder. “Yuki, you’re going to make me explode if you keep talking like that.”

Yukio panted for a few moments and then spoke again. “My dick is throbbing for you, Rin.” He moaned and gasped, “Don’t stop touching me, Nii-san. It feels so good.” Yukio panted harder, rocking himself back against Rin. “Ah! Right there; I’m going to-“

Rin couldn’t take his brother’s heat a second longer. They came simultaneously- Rin stroking Yukio whilst pounding into him, releasing himself inside. He moaned as his body rode the waves of orgasm, a pleasant electricity coursing through him. He slid out of Yukio and collapsed on the bed, pulling his brother on top of him.   
“Fuck.” Was all he could say.

“I know.” Yukio agreed, relaxing against Rin.

Rin closed his eyes, soaking in the damp heat of his brother’s body. He couldn’t speak, only breathe deeply and rub Yukio’s back aimlessly. He felt Yukio’s breathing deepening against his chest, and felt his consciousness slipping away. It had never been so easy for the brother’s to fall asleep.


End file.
